Fugue en Hokumon
by Maai
Summary: Une histoire de trahison à laquelle je pensais depuis un moment... QuasiDeathfic. Histoire quasicomplète. quasipremierchapitre de la suite dispo !
1. Chapter 1

**FUGUE **

**en**

**HOKUMON**

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : Fugue en Hokumon. (_Hokumon_ _Portail Nord_ en kanji point cardinal correspondant à Tayuya dans les 4 du Son)

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas, etc...

Genre : Hm... Y'a des morts, mais pas pour l'instant... Dans l'immédiat y'a de la trahison dans l'air.

Histoire : Comme j'adoooooore les histoires qui se passent à Oto (c'est qu'il y en a, des choses à raconter...), cette fic est la suite logique de ma précédente "D-MOLL" mais le personnage principal à changé, ici c Tayuya. Pour résumer, Tayuya a "sauvé" Kin et Zaku des prisons avant qu'ils ne soient sacrifiés par Orochimaru, et s'est débarrassé de Kabuto en même temps (dans la foulée...). Du coup elle commence à réfléchir quant à son véritable rôle à Oto et se demande ce qu'il se passerait si elle partait en mission "seule" cette fois... et ben... trahison dans l'air, j'ai dit.

Bref, cette fic n'a aucun sens, comme d'habitude ! Mais bon j'm'éclate.

Encore une chose, j'ai nommé mes chaps des "doubles" parce que c'est un terme musical et que on parle d'Oto et que... voilà...

Bonne lecture !

Premier Double

Tayuya retira l'instrument de ses lèvres avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la cellule où elle était rentrée. Kabuto avait disparu et les enfants aussi. Tout était fini... Tayuya sourit en coin et son regard se posa une seconde sur le bout de métal qu'elle avait en mains. Si tout allait bien, Kabuto serait envoyé aux monde des Volcans ; les genin iraient au Vieux Village. Ces mondes illusoires avaient été créés par ses soins... pour sa plus grande fierté.

Du temps que Kin et Zaku se reposent, elle les laisserait là – bas. Pas plus de deux jours. Du temps pour eux de manger et de boire... De dormir aussi. Tayuya savait que le Village était pour sa majeure partie en ruines, mais qu'il restait l'auberge et des provisions. Ils seraient seuls, en liberté et en sécurité. Kabuto n'aurait pas cette chance. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'occuperait plus de lui : les dragons de fer, les chevaliers déshumanisés et les charognards feraient en sorte que cette enflure reste dans cet Enfer de lave pour le restant de ses jours.

Elle sortit de la prison et se redirigea vers l'hôpital d'Oto no kuni. Ses vertèbres lui faisaient horriblement mal et la morphine à haute dose ne faisait effet que quelques malheureuses heures. Dans la chambre d'où elle était sortie, elle regagna son lit et repensa à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Se débarrasser de Kabuto. Ce traitre... Enfin là n'était pas le véritable problème car... Qu'était – elle en train de faire, en réalité ? Le véritable problème avec Kabuto était qu'il n'avait aucune valeur morale. Aucune parole et aucune devise à lancer au combat. D'ailleurs, il ne se battait pas vraiment, il se contentait tout juste de suivre son maître comme un gentil chien bien obéissant. En bref, Kabuto n'était qu'un déchet nuisible dont la disparition ne ferait pleurer personne.

L'idée qu'il disparaisse satisfaisait Tayuya. Elle avait l'impression que sa vengeance était légitime et que ses vertèbres lui faisaient moins mal. Enfin toujours était – il qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne pour l'instant. Elle commençait déjà à monter le scénario : Kabuto avait encore trahi et avait fini par libérer les enfants. Personne ne se poserait davantage de question parce que Kabuto était tout bonnement imprévisible. Et puis les absents ont toujours tort.

C'est donc l'esprit tranquille que Tayuya se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Elle dût attraper un peu de fièvre parce qu'il lui sembla entendre des voix et voix des gens autour d'elle sans qu'elle puisse se réveiller. Elle se sentait tanguer pendant son sommeil, comme si son corps était soulevé puis reposé quelques instants après. Elle revoyait le regard médusé de Zaku la fixer avant de disparaître pour un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas ; Kin gisante à terre sans pouvoir respirer ; elle se demandait d'ailleurs si elle avait survécu. Elle pensa que oui parce qu'elle avait _harmonisé_ le monde de façon à ce que l'air soit pur. Ici, l'air n'était pas des meilleurs. D'ailleurs il lui sembla qu'il lui en manquait et elle ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête était posée contre quelque chose qui l'empêchait de respirer. Du tissu et de la chaleur dessous. Ses sens lui revinrent et elle reconnut une voix qui résonna dans le torse contre lequel elle était. Il y avait deux personnes.

« Tiens – la bien.

Hm. Je crois qu'elle est réveillée. »

Tayuya crut reconnaître les voix des Sakon et de Kidoumaro, qui la tenait avec ses six bras.

« Merde... Tayuya ? Fît Sakon derrière elle.

Elle est dans les vapes... Grouille toi où elle va vraiment se réveiller.

Non non... Si elle est réveillée c'est pas la peine.

On s'en fout... Souffla Kidoumaro. Ha ha... T'as pas l'air très sûr de toi...

Ta gueule ! J'suis pas Kabuto, moi ! »

Tayuya était maintenant suffisamment consciente pour que sa vigilance l'alarme.

« Kabuto !

Nan... C'est pas Kabuto... Ou alors il aurait sacrément changé ! »

Sakon fusilla Kidoumaro du regard et fît une grimace dégoûtée quand il leva la seringue pour la énième fois. L'autre était mort de rire.

« Un conseil Tayuya... Ne te retourne pas !

Hein... ? Qu'est – ce que vous foutez, bande de cons... Z'allez pas me...

Sakon a une aiguille d'au moins trente...

raaaAAAAAHHH ! ENFOIRE !

Du calme ! C'est fini ! Bravo Sakon... Ton premier prélèvement de moelle osseuse a été un succès !

SALE ENCULE DE MES... !

Du calme, Tayuya ! C'est pour ton bien ! Fît Kidoumaro en lui tapotant dans le dos.

J'vais t'en faire, du bien, moi ! »

Devant la mine amusée de Kidoumaro, Sakon serra les dents et envoya la seringue à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« C'était pas un prélèvement... Ducon... Si t'arrêtes pas de te marrer j'te tue !

ça va, ça va... M'énerve pas non plus...

Repose – là maintenant. » Ordonna Sakon.

Kidoumaro recouvrit le dos de Tayuya qui serrait les dents et la recoucha. Devant les pupilles dilatées de celle – ci, que la douleur avait complètement réveillée, il s'expliqua :

« Eh oui... T'as pas de chance, Kabuto est pas là. Alors Sakon s'est porté volontaire pour s'occuper de toi.

Il a fait quoi... ? Demanda la fille en prenant une grande inspiration.

Il a... J'en sais rien. » Avoua simplement l'homme aux six bras.

Sakon revînt après être allé ramasser la seringue qu'il avait envoyée ballader. Il la jeta dans la poubelle.

« Kabuto est pas _absent_ ... Il s'est sûrement _enfui_.

Il avait intérêt... Après ce qu'il t'a fait... Fît Kidoumaro à l'intention de Tayuya.

T'inquiète... Répondit Sakon. Avec ce qu'on t'a injecté t'es tranquille pour un moment... »

Tayuya ne répondit pas. Elle était trop fatiguée et n'arrivait déjà pas à enchaîner ses pensées correctement. Sakon la regarda une seconde et fît signe à son coéquipier qu'ils devaient sortir.

« Si on trouve Kabuto, on lui casse la gueule pour toi. Ja' ! » Ajouta – t – il avant de fermer la porte.

Tayuya soupira. L'affaire n'avait pas traîné : ils s'étaient vite rendus compte que Kabuto était _absent. _Et les Genin ? Personne n'y prêtait grande importance de toute façon...

Ses pensées divaguant d'un sujet à l'autre sans aucune logique, Tayuya replongea dans le sommeil. Sa dernière pensée fût pour les genin.

Elle rêva de Konoha, de la forêt et de la guerre. Les Genin de Konoha leur faisaient face avec un esprit d'équipe et une volonté d'acier face auxquels ils ne pouvaient rien... Ils y restaient tous.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil l'aveugla. Elle avait dormi toute la nuit et avait l'impression d'être reposée. Sa tête était placée juste sous un rayon de soleil et elle se retourna pour faire face à la fenêtre. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait plus mal à la nuque. Alors après avoir insulté Kabuto et le village, elle se leva. Les coudes posés sur les genoux, elle se frotta les yeux et bâilla avant de sortir.

_«Les femmes sont les plus fortes si et seulement si elles ne doutent pas... »_

Dans les couloirs elle croisa Sakon qui passait. Il sembla amusé à sa vue et le premier mot qu'elle lui adressa faillit être une insulte.

« Tu veux ma photo ?

Hm... Non, pas maintenant. Apparemment tu vas mieux ! Tu vas pouvoir te remettre au travail dans peu de temps... ne ? »

Tayuya ouvrit des gros yeux puis ricana.

« J'crois pas non... J'ai pas intérêt à remontrer ma gueule devant Orochimaru – sama.

Pff... T'inquiète, ça arrive à tout le monde de se faire casser la gueule... Même si c'est pas agréable pour l'ego...

Ta gueule ! Je sais ce que je dis.

Et tu vas faire quoi ?

Attendre. »

Sakon leva un sourcil eût une drôle de grimace.

« Attendre ?

Ouais. Ça t'pose un problème ? J'ai la nuque pétée j'vois pas ce que je peux faire ! »

Sakon eût l'air embêté.

« Enfoiré de Kabuto... Au fait on l'a toujours pas retrouvé ! Il a du s'enfuir cette lavette... Tant mieux ! Tout ce que je regrette c'est de ne pas avoir pu le corriger avant... »

Tayuya fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Fît Sakon un sourcil levé.

Me venger. J'vais me venger. »

Sakon la regardait bizarrement. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

« Demande aux troupes d'élite de partir à sa recherche. Si dans une heure ils n'ont rien trouvé, je file demander l'autorisation à Orochimaru – sama de quitter le pays.

Quitter le pays ! Tayuya, tu ne peux pas...

Il ne pourra pas refuser. Si je ne peux pas me battre je peux au moins espionner non ? Les femmes sont bonnes pour ça ! »

Sakon ne trouva rien à redire.

« Hm. C'est vrai... J'en parle à Kidoumaro et à Jiroubou et j'envoie les troupes.

OK. »

Sur ces mots elle partit et rentra chez elle. Quand elle ferma derrière elle, elle devînt très nerveuse. Elle monta dans sa chambre et prit une sacoche pour y mettre l'essentiel. Ses mains tremblaient et elle allait très vite malgré elle, comme si on pouvait l'empêcher d'aller plus loin d'un instant à l'autre. Elle prit quelques rouleaux de jutsu supplémentaires et alla dans sa salle de bains.

Pas étonnant que Sakon ait ri en la voyant. Elle était toute décoiffée. Elle prit une brosse et démêla ses cheveux en faisant attention à ses vertèbres. D'ailleurs, elle y pensa : combien de temps allait – elle tenir sans médicaments ? Elle jura quelques secondes puis, recoiffée et lavée, elle prit son sac et retourna à l'hôpital. Là elle ouvrit les placards et mit dans sa sacoche ce qui lui passa sous la main. Une fois ces préparatifs achevés, elle soupira et fît semblant d'être calme. Elle allait tranquillement attendre que Sakon revienne lui annoncer que les autres voulaient venir avec elle régler son compte à Kabuto, et elle s'emporterait en disant que ce ne sont pas leurs affaires, qu'elle était capable de le faire toute seule et que Oto et Orochimaru – sama avaient besoin d'eux au cas où l'autre enfoiré reviendrait. C'est en effet ce qui se produisit.

Et on la laissa partir pourvu qu'elle se taise. Alors elle attendit que les troupes aient passé Oto au peigne fin pour venir lui annoncer que, évidemment, Kabuto était introuvable, et là elle partirait avec sa sacoche, sa flûte et ses Jutsu.

En attendant elle traîna au labo et passa devant la salle informatique, celle – la même où Kabuto avait essayé de la tuer. Elle eût un frisson et se lança le défi d'y rentrer. La salle était vide, comme d'habitude. Elle se demanda ce qu'avaient bien pu faire ces gamins quand Kabuto les y avait emmenés. Finalement, il avait peut – être essayé de les sauver, ce sale traître. Comme elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait, elle alluma un ordinateur et fouilla quelques minutes, quand elle tomba sur quelque chose.

« Ah... Voilà, les cons... Ils ont tué _Eurydice..._ ! »

Elle se mit à rire toute seule et trouva un fichier d'origine inconnue : puisque la sécurité du réseau d'Oto (installée par les grands soins de Kabuto) avait été détruite, elle ne pouvait plus reconnaître les fichiers entrant. Bien sûr personne ne s'en était aperçu. Elle ouvrit le document et écarquilla les yeux : _« Veuillez vous identifier. Godaïme Hokage. »_

Le dossier comprenait un, deux, cinq courriers de Konoha. Rien de ce qui avait été envoyé d'ici n'était arrivé à destination correctement... Tayuya eût un petit sourire. Elle ouvrit un nouveau document : _« Ceci sera notre dernier appel. Question de survie ou de mort. Demande l'asile à Konoha. » _

Le message partit. Elle éteignit l'ordinateur et posa les poings sur ses hanches. Elle venait de finir ce que Kabuto avait eu l'air de commencer... Elle fît une grimace et sortit.

Juste le temps de dire au revoir à Orochimaru, et elle se retrouva dehors.

Quand elle croisa les troupes d'élite d'Oto, ils avaient des têtes de shinobi qui avaient échoué, bien entendu. Elle les traita d'incapables et de plein d'autres choses et partit en courant.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle était si contente de partir.

En passant la frontière d'Oto, elle était persuadée qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Voilà, fin du chap 1...

Pour les fans de Kabuto, je suis désolée, je n'ai rien de particulier contre lui, c'est la faute à Tayuya. Elle m'a supplié de le torturer jusqu'à la fin... SBAM Aïe... Je me tais. TT

La suite devrait venir assez vite puisqu'elle est déjà écrite...


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : Fugue en Hokumon. (_Hokumon_ _Portail Nord_ en kanji point cardinal correspondant à Tayuya dans les 4 du Son)

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas, etc...

Genre : Hm... Y'a des morts, mais pas pour l'instant... Dans l'immédiat y'a de la trahison dans l'air.

Histoire : Comme j'adoooooore les histoires qui se passent à Oto (c'est qu'il y en a, des choses à raconter...), cette fic est la suite logique de ma précédente "D-MOLL" mais le personnage principal à changé, ici c Tayuya. Pour résumer, Tayuya a "sauvé" Kin et Zaku des prisons avant qu'ils ne soient sacrifiés par Orochimaru, et s'est débarrassé de Kabuto en même temps (dans la foulée...). Du coup elle commence à réfléchir quant à son véritable rôle à Oto et se demande ce qu'il se passerait si elle partait en mission "seule" cette fois... et ben... trahison dans l'air, j'ai dit.

Deuxième Double

Son départ commença bien. Elle courut les premiers kilomètres, très vite, chaque mètre la séparant d'Oto représentant un morceau de sa liberté. Puis elle continua en marchant. Tout en sifflotant elle se demanda combien de temps il fallait pour atteindre la frontière du pays de la Foudre. Elle fit une pause et réfléchit. Bien sûr, le premier pays limitrophe à Oto était Konoha, mais s'arrêter là ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée. Elle se dit d'ailleurs que, la nuit tombée, il lui faudrait renvoyer Kin et Zaku dans le monde réel en brisant son propre Genjutsu. Ils seraient probablement repêchés par les Shinobi de Konoha. Elle ferait mieux de partir dans une autre direction dans un premier temps. Mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien la géographie des terres entourant Oto. Que Konoha était leurs voisins, elle le savait parce qu'ils étaient des ennemis notoires. A l'Est se trouvait la mer, et au Nord plusieurs pays dont elle avait oublié les noms. Des petits villages pour la plupart. Par élimination et par intuition elle se décida à partir vers le Nord.

Elle ne tarda pas à trouver l'insigne d'un passage de frontière. Ca faisait plusieurs kilomètres qu'elle passait dans une sorte de bois éclairé et la borne de pierre était cachée entre des feuilles mortes. Elle s'accroupit face au morceau de grès qui ne devait même plus être valable tant il était ancien et soupira : le nom gravé était à peine visible. En fait, elle n'arriva pas à le lire. Elle jura sur celui qui avait écrit sur cette pierre de merde et se releva après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau. Il faisait chaud. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait aussi facile de quitter Oto. Surtout si elle avait décidé de ne plus y revenir. Comme Anko. Enfin elle ce n'était pas la même chose. Tandis qu'elle traversait la frontière à la recherche d'une quelconque vie humaine, elle se remit à penser au jour où Anko avait _du _partir. Elle rit : ça remontait à tellement longtemps qu'elle fut étonnée de s'en rappeler. Anko et elle étaient les seules élèves féminines d'Orochimaru. Elles croyaient que c'était un traitement de faveur, jusqu'au jour où Anko dut partir. _Elle _avait la « marque », mais ça ne suffisait pas. Elle n'avait pas la trempe d'une élève d'Orochimaru. Et sans savoir pourquoi, un jour, elle s'était retrouvée toute seule. Elle n'avait pas _su_ expliquer pourquoi. Tayuya n'avait pas voulu la croire, alors Anko était partie, toute seule. Elle avait douze ans et elle pleurait, ce jour – là.

Anko était à Konoha maintenant. Enfin elle y était _retournée _puisqu'elle y était née, comme Orochimaru. Tout le monde le savait. Et elle avait l'air d'y vivre d'une façon admissible et honnête. Sa vie avait changé, mais elle s'y était sûrement faite et elle devait faire maintenant partie intégrante du village caché de la feuille. C'est peut – être à cause de ce niveau de vie que Tayuya voulait envoyer les gamins là – bas. Avec un peu de chance ils s'entendront avec Anko, et ne seront pas trop perdus. Enfin ce n'était pas ses affaires, après tout. Elle s'était vengée de Kabuto et cette idée lui redonnait l'énergie pour courir pendant des kilomètres encore... Le reste n'avait que peu d'importance finalement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva à un petit village tellement perdu qu'elle n'eût pas peur d'y rentrer. Là – bas elle y trouva un bar et s'installa. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle était fatiguée. Le stress et l'excitation alternés l'avaient en réalité épuisée et elle voulut se renseigner sur le village.

« Oiii ! Excuse – moi toi, dit – elle au tenancier du bar, c'est quel village ici ?

Bonsoir mademoiselle ! Fît l'homme aux longs cheveux grisonnants et à la veste en queue de pie. Vous êtes ici au village de la Roulotte... Puis – je vous aider ? »

Tayuya réfléchit quelques secondes sur le nom du village qui ne lui disait rien et répondit :

« Vous avez une carte ?

Certainement ! D'où venez vous ? Demanda l'homme en cherchant dans le meuble.

De... De loin. J'ai besoin de savoir où je suis quand je passe les frontières. Y'a des hôtels ici ?

Certainement. »

La dernière réplique de l'homme glaça la salle toute entière. Tayuya prit la carte qu'on lui tendait et alla s'asseoir. Avant de se plonger dans la carte, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Les gens la regardaient. Ils discutaient entre eux, bruyamment même, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la regarder toutes les dix secondes, ce qui laissa penser Tayuya que tout le monde se connaissait ici et que personne n'avait l'habitude de voir des étrangers. Même le barman la regardait étrangement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa carte, mal à l'aise. C'était une vieille carte et elle prit peur quand elle ne put retrouver Oto. Les frontières n'étaient pas encore celles qu'elles sont aujourd'hui. Elle regarda en bas du papier : la carte datait d'une quinzaine d'années. Tayuya soupira. Elle plaqua la carte sur la table et but de l'eau. Ce village était en retard d'une quinzaine d'années et c'était certainement la faute d'Oto – no – kuni : quand Orochimaru avait créé le village et fermé ses frontières, il ne prit pas en compte les autres pays mais uniquement la surface dont il avait besoin, tout en étant assez petit pour ne pas tenter les autres pays. Un village petit, presque inaperçu, mais puissant et terriblement bien placé. Voilà ce qu'était Oto. Et sa naissance avait bloqué la plupart des pays voisins qui n'étaient déjà pas très autonomes. Le village de la « Roulotte » faisait partie de ces pays qu'Orochimaru avait le culot d'exploiter. Tayuya préféra ne pas dire d'où elle venait. Soudain elle leva la tête : deux individus qui ressemblaient à des arlequins se battaient et cassaient des tables. Personne ne disait rien. Tayuya estima qu'elle s'était assez reposée et se leva en emportant la carte avec elle. Une fois dehors elle entendit des cris horribles qui venaient du bar. Elle marcha plus vite et partit chercher un hôtel. La nuit allait tomber et elle repensa aux gamins.

fin du chap 2...

Moi il me fait peur ce village, mais bon c'est un peu de ma faute... TT

Voilà c'était un tout petit chapitre, mais les autres ne sont pas du tout égaux entre eux de toute façon.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : Fugue en Hokumon. (_Hokumon_ _Portail Nord_ en kanji point cardinal correspondant à Tayuya dans les 4 du Son)

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas, etc...

Genre : Hm... Y'a des morts, mais pas pour l'instant... Dans l'immédiat y'a de la trahison dans l'air. Ah ban ça yé c trahi... trop tard.

Histoire : Comme j'adoooooore les histoires qui se passent à Oto (c'est qu'il y en a, des choses à raconter...), cette fic est la suite logique de ma précédente "D-MOLL" mais le personnage principal à changé, ici c Tayuya. Pour résumer, Tayuya a "sauvé" Kin et Zaku des prisons avant qu'ils ne soient sacrifiés par Orochimaru, et s'est débarrassé de Kabuto en même temps (dans la foulée...). Du coup elle commence à réfléchir quant à son véritable rôle à Oto et se demande ce qu'il se passerait si elle partait en mission "seule" cette fois... et ben... trahison dans l'air, j'ai dit.

Troisième Double

L'hôtel qu'elle avait trouvé avait la même mine que le bar. Tout était en bois et les murs étaient mal isolés. Tayuya pensa qu'elle allait avoir froid et râla pendant quelques minutes, se demandant si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester chez elle. Oto était peut – être pas drôle à vivre, mais c'était vivable.

Elle inspecta la chambre et décida d'aller prendre l'air dehors avant de dormir. Elle trouva un coin tranquille dans un parc désert d'où on pouvait voir des montagnes. Là elle sortit sa flûte et réfléchit au moyen de sortir les gamins de ce _monde._ (elle vient d'y penser...) Konoha devait avoir reçu le message et l'avoir compris cette fois. Les connaissant ils allaient sûrement envoyer des Anbu ou quelque chose du genre. Peut- être que Anko y serait elle aussi. Dommage, Tayuya aurait bien aimé la revoir, de loin, juste pour savoir à quoi elle ressemblait maintenant. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était le moment. Après il fallait juste espérer qu'ils arrivent à temps.

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes aux tons à employer, du temps de trouver les tons voisins et c'était parti, les premières notes envolées. Le sort en était jeté. Elle eût presque envie de faire demi – tour pour voir ce qu'il était arrivé. Mais c'était le meilleur moyen de tout mettre par terre.

Elle soupira et rangea sa flûte dans sa sacoche. Elle ressortit la carte et commença à réfléchir sur les frontières. Elles n'étaient plus les mêmes mais elle put quand même retrouver les pays principaux, mêmes disproportionnés :

A l'Ouest se trouvait Konoha. Sur toute la frontière Ouest d'Oto. A l'Est, la mer, par laquelle elle pourrait rejoindre Kiri, au bout de plusieurs jours de bateau. Trop long. Au Nord : une mer. Une mer fermée. A cet endroit Oto était aussi bordé de deux pays sans importance, dont celui de la Roulotte, au – delà duquel se trouvait celui de Kumo, à l'Est. Un très grand pays. Elle balança ses jambes quelques minutes au – dessus de la grosse pierre où elle était assise, et se dit qu'elle irait au Nord. C'était évident.

Tayuya partira par le Nord, et plus précisément au Nord Est, parce que en marchant par là le soleil se lèverait plus vite, et parce qu'elle s'éloignerait de Konoha.

Elle se leva de sa pierre et alla dormir avant de se mettre en route pour le pays des Nuages...

La nuit fût assez agitée. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait le sommeil lourd et elle ne fît pas toujours attention aux bruits incessants de ses voisins de chambre. La Lune passa devant sa fenêtre quelques heures et elle rêva qu'elle tuait Kabuto. Elle le massacrait. Elle éprouvait envers lui une haine féroce et le torturait pendant des heures en s'amusant de le voir souffrir. Elle se réveilla satisfaite mais déçue de ne pas l'avoir fait pour de vrai. Elle jeta la couverture sur ses pieds et laissa dépasser une jambe de part et d'autre du lit. Après s'être étirée de tout son long, elle éternua. Dehors il pleuvait et la fenêtre avait une fuite. Quand en se levant elle posa un pied par terre, elle fît plus de bruit que ses voisins la nuit : Le sol était trempé et le bois absorbait l'eau. En l'entendant crier, ses voisins se réveillèrent en râlant. Tayuya décida qu'elle sortirait de ce village le plus vite possible et qu'elle se laverait et qu'elle mangerait plus tard. Elle attrapa sa sacoche qui, heureusement, n'était pas par terre (elle avait appris, qu'en vivant avec des hommes il ne fallait rien laisser traîner) mais sous son oreiller et sortit dans le couloir, un peigne dans les cheveux.

« Putain de cheveux qui s'embrouillent... Rah la touffe...

Excusez – moi, mademoiselle...

C'est quoi ces cheveux ! Merde ! »

L'homme qui l'aborda dans le couloir se tût quand il vît qu'elle parlait toute seule. Quand Tayuya l'avait vu arriver, elle avait feint d'être trop occupée à râler pour ne pas être obligée d'accorder de l'importance à ce drôle d'individu qui ressemblait à un Pierrot La Lune. Elle descendit les escaliers tout en se démêlant les cheveux et arriva au bureau de réception. Un type qui faisait un bruit de clochettes dès qu'il bougeait se releva de dessous son bureau quand il entendit arriver quelqu'un.

« Les clefs... Lâcha Tayuya en laissant le trousseau sur le comptoir en bois. Au fait c'est tout inondé en haut...

Bah oui. Il pleut. Répondit l'homme sur un ton évident.

Mouais... Bah moi j'ai pas assez d'argent pour payer une chambre où on peut pas dormir... J'suis pas un poisson moi !

Certainement. »

Tayuya fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle le considéra un moment et reconnut le barman de la veille, avec ses expressions à la con. Seulement, l'homme qui était en queue de pie le jour d'avant, était aujourd'hui déguisé en une sorte de bouffon du roi et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Tayuya fit une grimace et l'homme lui demanda son nom. Elle pointa son doigt sur le registre.

« Là. Kita.

Pas de nom de famille ?

Pas besoin. J'm'en vais de toute façon. J'ai du trajet à faire.

C'est pas bien de partir pour éviter les problèmes... »

Tayuya écarquilla les yeux. Pendant un instant elle crut qu'il parlait d'Oto. Elle se reprit vite : de toute façon elle était encore officiellement en mission. Personne ne viendrait l'embêter pendant encore quelques jours.

« Des bagarres, il y en a tous les jours au bar... Il ne faut pas avoir peur ici, où vous serez mangée tout de suite. Les gros poissons mangent les petits...

ça risque pas. Fît Tayuya d'une voix grave.

Faites attention quand même.

Au revoir.

... »

Sur ces mots Tayuya tourna les talons et éternua deux fois. Elle ne vît pas les deux types qui la prirent par l'épaule.

« A vos souhaits.

Sniff... »

Elle ne les avait même pas senti venir. Elle les fixa dans les yeux un moment avant de se demander si par hasard sous leurs costumes de chat ne se cachait pas un entraînement de Shinobi. Comment avaient – ils pu l'approcher sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, même en éternuant ? Elle faillit rire en voyant leurs accoutrements.

« L'_homme brun_ vous retrouvera dans la foule. Vous demanderez la Justice pour avoir la Liberté, mais votre Liberté est déjà _sa_ propriété. Vous n'aurez donc pas la Justice. »

Tayuya pencha la tête sur le côté et renifla.

« C'est quoi ce charabia ?

Chuuuut... Ecoutez... Fît le réceptionniste bouffon.

Mais quoi ! Protesta Tayuya qui n'aimait pas trop qu'on la retienne.

On n'interrompt pas Kasakage... »

Tayuya haussa les sourcils vers les deux personnes en costume et se mordit la lèvre. Les deux personnes continuèrent de parler en s'alternant, penchés au – dessus d'elle :

« Vous serez protégée pendant votre voyage.

Vous ne retournerez jamais là d'où vous venez.

On vous détestera et on vous pourrira la vie pour ça.

Mais tenez le coup jusqu'au printemps..."

Tayuya commençait à se dire que ces deux clowns lui flanquaient la trouille. Toujours penchés au – dessus d'elle, ils semblaient attendre quelque chose sous leur masque grotesque.

« Je rêve... Osa prononcer Tayuya.

Vous acceptez oui ou non ? » Fît le réceptionniste derrière elle.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne comprenait rien du tout et se dit qu'elle devait partir.

Elle se dégagea et courut vers la sortie, les deux « choses » l'ayant surplombée jusqu'à – ce qu'elle soit hors de portée.

Une fois dehors elle soupira pour évacuer la peur. Ça, elle avait eu peur. Ces deux – là ressemblaient au genre de types qu'on trouve dans les cauchemars. Si le village était rempli de ce genre de chose, mieux fallait le quitter au plus vite. Elle marcha vers ce qui lui sembla être l'Est et se dit qu'il lui faudrait à peu près une journée pour arriver à la frontière de Kumo no kuni. Là elle demanderait l'asile à Raikage et elle resterait là – bas pour un moment. Du temps qu'Oto se rende compte de son absence et elle repartirait avant qu'ils envoient ses collègues au pays des Nuages. Là elle repartirait de nouveau, vers l'Ouest. De là elle pouvait passer la frontière du pays de Tsuchikage, du pays de la Roche, parce qu'elle savait qu'Orochimaru n'irait jamais là – bas. Mais elle n'irait pas plus loin, parce qu'au Sud, juste au – dessus de Suna, se trouvaient les pays de Ame (pluie) et de Kusa (herbe)... Et Orochimaru avait un bon nombre de sbires au pays de l'Herbe.

Tandis qu'elle anticipait le chemin à prendre en se félicitant de trouver ça aussi facile (elle est bien la seule), elle s'arrêta au milieu de la route principale. Elle jura avoir vu Kin traverser la route en courant. Plantée sous la pluie, Tayuya se demanda si elle n'avait pas halluciné. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait rien sur le produit que lui avait injecté Sakon, et il devait être suffisamment fort pour qu'elle n'ait pas eu mal depuis qu'elle était partie. Elle se remit à marcher, perplexe, quand elle la revît passer.

« ... Oy ! » Héla – t – elle de loin.

« Kin » s'arrêta et chercha du regard la voix qui l'avait appelée. Tayuya courut vers elle et vît que ce n'était pas Kin. Elle y ressemblait, beaucoup même, mais elle était bien plus petite. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux, noirs et lisses, tombant dans son dos ; les mêmes yeux, tout noirs et bien dessinés, de grands cils, mais elle devait avoir moins de dix ans d'âge.

Comme la petite s'était arrêtée, Tayuya lui adressa la parole :

« Bonjour, fit – elle en souriant à peine, tu ne connaîtrais pas une... Enfin... T'es pas une Tsuchi par hasard ? »

La petite fronça les sourcils et eût une moue bizarre, à la manière de Kin d'ailleurs. Puis elle se mit à courir en appelant sa mère.

Tayuya soupira. Elle lui avait fait peur ou quoi ?

Elle allait repartir quand elle vît revenir la petite et sa mère, qui marchait précipitamment vers elle en la fixant du regard.

« Qui êtes vous ? Demanda – t – elle immédiatement.

Bah... Fît Tayuya d'un air gêné.

Vous connaissez Kin ? » Interrompit – elle.

Tayuya serra les dents. Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Elle regarda autour d'elle et on la femme brune l'invita à rentrer comme si elle avait compris. Tayuya se demanda dans quelle galère elle s'était embarquée. Surtout que tout ça lui était bien égal, en fait. Alors pourquoi elle en faisait toujours trop ?

Là, un homme arriva.

« C'est elle ?

Oui, elle a dit « Tsuchi »... Répondit la femme.

Vous connaissez Kin, oui ou non ? » Fît l'homme avec impatience.

Tayuya commençait vraiment à vouloir partir.

« Commencez par m'parler autrement, ou vous saurez rien du tout !

A vous entendre, vous êtes un Shinobi d'Oto !"

Tayuya se demanda si c'était écrit sur sa figure.

"Et alors ?

Kin est là – bas ? Elle est à Oto ?

Mon dieu... Fit la femme.

Elle _était_ là – bas. On l'a envoyée ailleurs... Elle et les autres... Répondit Tayuya mal à l'aise.

Elle va bien ?

Mais non ! A Oto elle ne peut pas aller bien ! S'exclama l'homme. Pourquoi l'avez – vous emmenée ?

Oy ! J'y suis pour rien, moi ! C'est pas moi qui ai fait les frontières et c'est pas moi qui suis venue la chercher ! S'énerva Tayuya.

Et ben dites quelque chose ! S'énerva l'homme.

ARRÊTEZ DE ME GUEULER DESSUS OU VOUS SAUREZ RIEN DU TOUT MERDE ! »

La dernière réplique de Tayuya imposa le silence.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que elle est devenue Shinobi et qu'elle a une équipe au nom du village du Son. Depuis quelques temps on les a envoyés ailleurs mais je ne sais pas où. Mentit - elle. Ça devrait aller. Je suis désolée pour vous si Kin était de l'autre côté de ce qui allait devenir une _frontière _au moment où Oto a été fermé par notre Maître... »

On ne lui posa pas d'autres questions. Tayuya se dépêcha de partir, étonnée que Kin ait de la famille ici. Raison de plus pour partir plus loin.

fin du chap 3...

La fin est nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulle... J'ai galéré. Mais je savais pas comment expliquer que Kin avait de la famille là - bas, alors... j'me suis pas foulée le cerveau. Gomen. TT

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : Fugue en Hokumon. (_Hokumon_ _Portail Nord_ en kanji point cardinal correspondant à Tayuya dans les 4 du Son)

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas, etc...

Genre : Hm... Y'a des morts, mais pas pour l'instant... Dans l'immédiat y'a de la trahison dans l'air. Ah ban ça yé c trahi... trop tard.

Histoire : Comme j'adoooooore les histoires qui se passent à Oto (c'est qu'il y en a, des choses à raconter...), cette fic est la suite logique de ma précédente "D-MOLL" mais le personnage principal à changé, ici c Tayuya. Pour résumer, Tayuya a "sauvé" Kin et Zaku des prisons avant qu'ils ne soient sacrifiés par Orochimaru, et s'est débarrassé de Kabuto en même temps (dans la foulée...). Du coup elle commence à réfléchir quant à son véritable rôle à Oto et se demande ce qu'il se passerait si elle partait en mission "seule" cette fois... et ben... trahison dans l'air, j'ai dit.

Réponse à **Sakoni**: Merci pour ta review... ça y'est je poste à la vitesse de la lumière ! Pour Kidoumaru et Sakon, ouais ils sont trop, surtout quand Sakon s'énerve moi ça m'amuse... Il est mignon Sakon... Pour le "bon boulot", euh... ça dépend y'a des passages trop chiants tu verras... (à mourir devant son ordi).

Quatrième Double

Quand elle passa la frontière, elle devînt plus calme. Elle se remit à siffloter et il lui sembla que le soleil voulait revenir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrêta de trembler et d'éternuer. Elle avait bien failli tomber malade avec ce satané temps. Elle repensa à Zaku et à Kin. A cette heure – ci, ils devaient soit être à Konoha, soit morts. Peut – être les deux. Mais maintenant elle devait arrêter de s'en préoccuper. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus et ce n'était pas son objectif premier.

N'empêche qu'elle aurait bien aimé savoir.

Elle n'avait plus mal au cou et elle se demandait se que pouvaient bien faire Sakon et les autres, ou si elle allait manquer à Orochimaru. Mais si quelques heures avant son village lui manquait, maintenant elle avait envie de courir partout et le plus vite possible dans ces champs abandonnés et déserts. Elle voulait encore aller plus loin. Elle irait plus loin. Jusqu'au pays des Nuages. Là elle courrait jusqu'à la demeure de Raikage et elle demanderait asile. Elle resterait à son service suffisamment de temps pour pouvoir se payer un appartement où autre chose, son salaire d'Oto n'étant pas éternel. Là elle s'installerait pendant le temps qu'elle voudrait. Elle voyagerait de temps en temps et qui sait, elle s'y plairait. Cette pensée l'excita tout à coup. Elle se mit à courir plus vite et elle sortit sa flûte, sans se servir d'aucun genjutsu cette fois. Elle serait bientôt à Kumo no Kuni...

Alors qu'elle commençait à se plaindre à force de ne rien trouver, elle vît des murailles au loin. Elle se mit à hurler de joie (ça doit être terrifiant) en remerciant on – ne – sait quels – Dieux qui se trouvaient probablement au – dessus ces gros nuages blancs. Le soleil faisait des va – et – viens et la température ambiante aussi, ce qui finit quand même par la faire protester. Bientôt elle ne fût qu'à quelques mètres des murailles et commença à distinguer des gardes qui l'avaient certainement repérée. Elle s'approcha en marchant et les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir. A ce moment – là le décor disparut.

Tout ce qui était bâti devant elle disparut et elle se retrouva de nouveau en plein désert, au milieu des champs abandonnés.

« Un... putain de... Genjutsu... ? »

Réalisant que tout n'était qu'un mirage, elle donna un coup de pied dans la terre et insulta le pays, le kage et le genjutsu.

« KAI ! »

Sûre d'avoir affaire à la réalité, elle maudit ses coéquipiers pour une raison obscure.

Elle regarda sa carte et chercha un éventuel point ou autre chose de spécial qui aurait pu être mentionné dans le coin.

Rien. Après le pays de La Roulotte se trouvait directement celui de Kumo. Il ne devait plus être très loin. Elle s'arrêta un moment et s'assit par terre, dans la poussière. Elle mit un doigt dans sa bouche et le leva au – dessus de sa tête pour savoir d'où venait le vent. Il soufflait fort. Il venait certainement de la mer. Le Nord était donc là – bas et elle s'était bien dirigée depuis le début. Alors pourquoi ne voyait – elle toujours pas de signe annonçant l'entrée au village suivant ? Il n'y avait pas plus de kilomètres entre les frontières Est et Ouest de la Roulotte qu'entre celles d'Oto. La largeur des deux pays était pratiquement la même. Elle aurait du être arrivée depuis un moment ou du moins, elle aurait du voir quelque chose.

Elle se releva et marcha vers l'Est de nouveau. Il y avait sûrement du Genjutsu là – dessous.

Après tout elle avait tout son temps. Elle était maintenant assez loin pour qu'Oto la laisse tranquille, surtout si, comme elle le pensait, elle n'était plus très loin de la frontière d'avec Kumo no Kuni. Elle prit sa flûte et commença à réfléchir au moyen de démystifier le problème.

Soudain le ciel se couvrit et la température baissa tout à coup. Quelque chose lui tomba sur un cil et lui obscurcit la vue.

« ... C'est quoi ça encore... »

Elle n'eût pas le temps de savoir ce qu'il se passait : une avalanche de flocons de neige se mirent à tomber comme des plumes. Tayuya laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et se dit que même le temps était contre elle. Même en soufflant dedans, sa flûte commença à refroidir et le métal glacé ne put bientôt plus donner de sons audibles. Décidemment...

Quand elle arriverait au village, la première chose qu'elle achèterait serait un manteau.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, et elle ne voyait pas trop où elle mettait les pieds : elle buta contre quelque chose sous la neige qui recouvrait le sol d'une dizaine de centimètres et tomba en avant. Le nez dans la neige, elle n'avait pas essayé de se rattraper. Elle n'y voyait pas à deux mètres et le ciel était si noir que le sol en était aveuglant.

« Mmm... TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE (expression favorite de Sakon) ! »

Elle se redressa et s'assit dans la neige. A ses pieds dépassait un morceau de pierre taillée. Elle le dégagea et tant bien que mal lut : _KUMO. _

« Héhéhé... »

Sa mauvaise humeur passée soudainement, elle ébouriffa ses cheveux pleins de neige et se releva.

« Et merde... C'EST OU L'EST ! » S'écria – t – elle en frappant du pied dans la neige.

Elle se retourna vers la pierre et en déduisit que, comme par hasard, elle devrait marcher face au vent. L'air lui sifflait dans les oreilles et gelait ses membres en les recouvrant d'eau glacée.

Bientôt elle avança en fermant les yeux. Elle commençait à être fatiguée. Elle se fierait aux sons. Elle s'imaginait que le soleil brillait et qu'il faisait au moins 40°C. Elle serrait les dents pour ne pas les claquer et tenait son sac et sa flûte très fort contre elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit des voix lointaines et elle dût ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil était très, très loin derrière les nuages et il devait faire moins de 0°C.

Mais elle se trouvait à deux mètres des portes de Kumo... Des vigies hélaient du haut de leurs tours des choses que le vent emportait vers le ciel. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Tayuya attendit avant d'entrer. Elle ne voyait rien du tout et des hommes lui firent signe de venir. Elle s'avança et quand elle franchit le seuil du village elle s'aperçut que le vent n'y passait pas. Ses cheveux retombèrent dans son dos et ses oreilles arrêtèrent de siffler. Il faisait moins froid et le village n'avait rien de comparable avec celui de la Roulotte. Celui – là, grand et lumineux comme il était, devait être riche et puissant. Les gardes l'interrompirent dans sa réflexion.

« Veuillez nous suivre...

Ha ? Ha. »

Tayuya les suivit, ne revenant à peine de son périple. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes entre les maisons éclairées de toutes les couleurs. Des couleurs pâles mais lumineuses qui venaient de l'interieur des maisons. Il y en avait tellement que ce n'était sans doute pas la peine d'installer des réverbères dans les rues. D'ailleurs, il n'y en avait aucun. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et vît qu'il faisait toujours aussi noir. En rebaissant les yeux elle vît les trois gardes qui marchaient devant elle. Décidemment, à Oto ou ailleurs, c'était la même chose : tout le monde était plus grand qu'elle. Les hommes devaient la prendre pour une gamine et ne lui donnaient généralement pas vingt ans d'âge. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se méfier. Elle traîna un peu pour laisser la distance la séparer. La différence de taille serait moins flagrante. Le sol était comme une grande dalle blanche. Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment sur le toit duquel était dessiné le Kanji de la Foudre.

« La demeure de Raikage ? Ça tombe bien j'veux lui parler...

- ça tombe bien c'est là qu'on doit vous amener ! Fît un garde avec humour. Vous venez d'où ?

- Vous le saurez quand j'aurais parlé à Raikage... »

Les gardes laissèrent Tayuya à l'entrée de la demeure. Elle entra après avoir frappé. Elle se trouva dans un grand hall au carrelage blanc et noir comme le sol d'un échiquier.

Elle sourit en coin. Elle était enfin arrivée à destination.

fin du chap 3...

Bah, voilà. Pour ceux qui veulent connaitre la tronche de Raikage, c le chap 5...

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : Fugue en Hokumon. (_Hokumon_ _Portail Nord_ en kanji point cardinal correspondant à Tayuya dans les 4 du Son)

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas, etc...

Genre : Hm... Y'a des morts, mais pas pour l'instant... Dans l'immédiat y'a de la trahison dans l'air. Ah ban ça yé c trahi... trop tard.

Histoire : Comme j'adoooooore les histoires qui se passent à Oto (c'est qu'il y en a, des choses à raconter...), cette fic est la suite logique de ma précédente "D-MOLL" mais le personnage principal à changé, ici c Tayuya. Pour résumer, Tayuya a "sauvé" Kin et Zaku des prisons avant qu'ils ne soient sacrifiés par Orochimaru, et s'est débarrassé de Kabuto en même temps (dans la foulée...). Du coup elle commence à réfléchir quant à son véritable rôle à Oto et se demande ce qu'il se passerait si elle partait en mission "seule" cette fois...

**Sakoni**, sans blague Tayuya elle a que 14 ans? Moi j'avais lu 25 ans je sais plus où d'ailleurs... Elle est même pas plus âgée que Dosu&co alors ?... Tu m'en apprends des choses aujourd'hui !

Cinquième Double

Tayuya attendit au moins une demi heure dans la salle. Elle eût le temps de croiser et de décroiser les jambes plusieurs fois, de chauffer sa flûte, et commençait même à râler quand elle vît de la lumière arriver du bout d'un couloir. Elle rangea sa flûte et se leva aussitôt. Un homme habillé en uniforme de Kage, le Kanji de la Lumière dessiné sur son chapeau, un pendant à son oreille gauche et un bouc à la fois blond et brun sur son menton, marchait lentement vers elle. Sa cadence de marche était étrange : en le voyant c'était presque invisible, mais Tayuya avait appris à se fier à son ouïe plus qu'à un autre de ses sens. Le pas de cet homme qui marchait était irrégulier. Pas comme celui de quelqu'un qui boîte, ni comme un danseur... Son corps entier semblait déséquilibré, syncopé. Il était maigre, d'allure élégante, et ses yeux étaient vairon. Il avait l'air très froid, mais quand il adressa enfin la parole à son invitée, Tayuya vît qu'il n'en était rien.

« Bonjour mademoiselle ! Que puis – je faire pour vous ? »

Tayuya haussa les sourcils.

« Je viens vous demander l'asile. Je voudrais servir votre pays en entrant dans votre défense militaire.

Un Shinobi ?

Ha. Jounin. »

Le ton qu'employa Tayuya jeta un froid sur le visage d'Hirukage.

« Peut – être devriez – vous me donner votre nom ? Je me nomme Oan. Je suis Raikage de ce village, Kumo no Kuni. Déclara l'homme en retirant sa coiffe.

Je m'appelle… Kita…

Kita ?

Vous saurez mon nom au moment voulu. Je suis censée demander asile… Vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas me vendre comme ça.

Entendu. Venez avec moi. »

Tayuya faisait de gros efforts pour paraitre polie.

Elle le suivit dans une salle carrelée de la même façon, sauf qu'il s'agissait, de toute évidence, de la pièce consacrée au seigneur de la Foudre. Au plafond filtrait le ciel, à travers une voûte transparente, en verre peut – être. Tayuya avait encore le nez en l'air quand Raikage la pria de s'asseoir. Elle ne refusa pas.

« Ah… La nuit va tomber…

Et alors ? ça vous inquiète ? Demanda Tayuya devant la mine pensive du chef de village.

Non… Au contraire… J'aime la nuit.

Pour un Kage de la Lumière c'est pas banal… Fît – elle.

Je n'aime pas le soleil. Cette voûte n'est là que pour filtrer la lumière des étoiles et de la Lune.

Ça empêche pas le soleil de passer… Osa Tayuya.

Savez – vous ? Je ne suis pas d'ici. Je viens du village de la Lune. Un magnifique village tout bleu.

Tsuki no Kuni ? Pourquoi vous l'avez quitté si vous le trouvez si beau ?

Et bien... Fît l'homme en lui montrant un vieux bandeau frontal où était gravé un croissant de lune montante.

Je croyais que ce pays avait été annexé par…

Le pays de la Lumière, justement. Tout comme la Lune dépend d'une étoile pour briller, Tsuki no Kuni, gouverné par Hikarikage, était trop dépendant, trop faible…Il suffit d'un nuage pour la masquer complètement. »

Tayuya haussa les sourcils. Elle s'en fichait éperdument.

Raikage continua.

« Et comme il ne peut y avoir deux Kage portant le même nom même en jouant sur les mots... Pour éviter une guerre voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Tayuya regardait le bandeau frontal qu'on lui montrait. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir souvent. Quand l'homme alla ranger le bandeau, elle se demanda comment on pouvait raconter sa vie aussi facilement.

« Pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça ? Vous voulez que je me vende à mon tour ?

Non. Pas du tout. Venons en au fait. Pourquoi êtes – vous venue, Kita - san ?

J'vous l'ai dit, pour demander asile.

De quel village venez vous ?

D'un village caché derrière Konoha…

Konoha… Nous préférons éviter les relations avec eux depuis quelques années… Un de leurs shinobi nous a pourtant rejoint, mais c'est le _seul_. » Fît l'homme en secouant sa tête.

Ses cheveux étaient comme son bouc, très contrastés.

Tayuya se mordit la lèvre. Elle devait donner un minimum d'explications ou ce ne serait pas aussi facile qu'elle le pensait.

« D'abord, quelles sont vos relations avec Konoha ? »

L'homme haussa les sourcils mais ne sembla pas ennuyé par la question.

« Konoha… C'est un village assez ancien… Nous avons eu une querelle il y a 9 ans. Avec une famille de sang noble qui a beaucoup de poids chez eux… Ils nous ont offert un cadavre en compensation mais on dirait qu'ils ont été malins… Enfin… C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Vous parlez de la famille Hyûga ? Se risqua Tayuya.

Oui. Comment vous le savez ?

J'en ai entendu parler. C'est une affaire connue… Konoha a été ennuyée de sacrifier un de ses Shinobi pour éviter une guerre (1). »

Raikage fît quelques pas. Il dût se dire que si quelqu'un s'échappait de son pays, il devait avoir assez peur pour ne pas raconter n'importe quoi.

« Je vous évaluerai demain, avec mes Jounin.

OK. Merci.

Appelle – moi Raikage – sama. »

La partie était gagnée.

Tayuya ouvrit la porte de ce qui allait être son « chez elle ». Elle entra et fît quelques pas, sentit l'odeur de la pièce, un mélange de cannelle et de bois. Tayuya se dit qu'elle aimait bien l'odeur de la cannelle. La première impression qu'elle eût était bonne. Elle alla fermer sa porte à clefs et essaya de faire comme chez elle. Elle marcha le long du petit couloir et écouta le plancher grincer. Au bout de ces deux mètres elle vît un salon avec un tapis blanc, des coussins aux couleurs pastels bordés de doré et une table basse. Les meubles étaient en bois. Le tapis était comme neuf. Ca avait l'air propre, lumineux et confortable. Raikage ne s'était pas foutu de sa gueule quand elle lui avait demandé un logement. Elle vérifia l'eau qui coulait des robinets et regarda par les fenêtres. Il y avait des rideaux. Des rideaux balayés de plusieurs couleurs qu'elle trouva trop soûlantes. Elle se dit qu'elle n'aimait ni les couleurs trop vives, ni les pastels qui ressemblaient à des dragées (elle aime quoi alors?). De là elle avait une vue sur des grands peupliers qui bordaient des champs. Elle retourna dans le couloir et ouvrit les portes : les salles d'eau, tout en blanc (elle avait peur d'y trouver du rose pastel), une salle vide où se trouvaient les chaises et autres éléments du mobilier manquant, et sa chambre. Elle rentra et jeta enfin son sac sur _son_ lit. Elle décida de ne pas déballer ses affaires tout de suite dans le cas où quelque chose tournerait mal et qu'elle doivent partir. Elle s'installerait quand même demain, vu qu'elle n'était pas très patiente. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et vit qu'il était moelleux. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, elle s'imagina s'installer ici et y faire sa vie. Finalement les Kunoichi ne restaient pas longtemps à Oto ! En y réfléchissant, elle pensa que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait quitté Oto. Pour faire quelque chose d'elle - même. Peut – être. Pour l'instant elle pensa que ce n'était pas la peine de se demander pourquoi. Tout avait commencé quand Kabuto avait essayé de la tuer, et là elle avait eu envie de se venger. Par la suite elle avait vu Zaku et a eu envie d'envoyer les genin ailleurs. Elle avait finalement tout fait pour ça. Elle réalisait qu'elle leur avait sûrement sauvé la vie. Cette idée la contentait intérieurement même si ça lui était égal. Elle était convaincue qu'une intuition était à écouter et à suivre. Agir même dans le doute, c'était un credo qui lui avait toujours servi jusqu'à maintenant. Et celui qui avait la force de donner tout ce qui était en son pouvoir était dans la meilleure position qui soit…

Tout le plaisir était pour elle.

Faire ce qui est dans son pouvoir pour suivre son intuition était quelque chose de vertueux selon elle.

_« Les femmes comme nous sont les plus fortes seulement si elles ne doutent pas. »_

C'était une réplique d'Anko.

Elle regarda par sa fenêtre : il y avait vue sur le village. Des maisons, beaucoup de maisons, plus qu'à Oto et en meilleur état. Les gens circulaient dans les rues et s'adressaient la parole naturellement. Il y avait même de l'agitation. Il fallait qu'elle voit ça. Elle alla prendre une douche de bon cœur et reprit son sac pour aller dehors. Il lui restait tout juste assez d'énergie pour aller faire un tour, par curiosité cette fois.

_« L'homme brun vous retrouvera dans la foule »_

Cette phrase lui revînt en tête alors qu'elle déambulait dans ces rues bruyantes et animées. Contrairement à Oto où seuls les Shinobi sortaient, ici se trouvaient des hommes, des femmes, des enfants et des Shinobi. Kasakage, qui qu'il soit, ne serait pas son meilleur souvenir. Pouvait – on vraiment la retrouver ici ? De toute façon, ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle était partie, elle était donc encore considérée comme en mission. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire pour l'instant était de se tenir tranquille et d'assurer ses arrières en prenant les devants.

Tayuya devait aussi prendre des vêtements de rechange. Ceux qu'elle portait habituellement étaient trop voyants et reconnaissables et elle savait qu'elle pouvait, en faisait peu d'efforts, passer pour quelqu'un de normal. Elle avait déjà laissé ses cordages mauves dans un placard et marchait dans les rues en tunique et en bermuda. Elle avait aussi libéré ses cheveux. Certaines personnes, en croisant son regard, la saluaient et continuaient leur route. Elle crut d'abord à de l'hypocrisie mais vit bien vite qu'il ne s'agissait que de la mentalité ambiante. Puis elle fut surprise de ne croiser aucun type louche. Les hommes marchaient avec leur compagne, rêvassaient ou ne faisaient rien de spécial. Aucun pervers à première vue, et à priori aucune raison de se méfier. Tayuya prit l'idée plus comme un danger qu'autre chose, et décida de ne baisser sa garde pour rien au monde. Les hommes font trop de coups bas… Cependant elle pensa que, ici peut – être, elle pourrait se comporter en femme et marcher comme une femme avec des manières de femmes sans éveiller les hormones de ces êtres primitifs. Elle prit une marche plus assurée et continua d'observer. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, se déhancher, défiler, envoyer des regards au premier venu, c'était elle qui passait pour une folle. Elle ricana. Un village étrange, mais c'était pas plus mal. C'est presque tranquille qu'elle alla acheter des vêtements de rechange et un manteau. Elle alla dans une auberge et mangea des râmen sans qu'on la remarque. Elle se dit que ça suffirait pour la journée et alla se coucher avec une idée assez positive du pays des Nuages.

Toute la nuit elle rêva. Elle était fatiguée, mais l'inquiétude s'immisça dans ses rêves. Elle se vît jouer au poker avec ses coéquipiers et comme d'habitude elle trichait. Kidoumaro lui faisait des reproches et elle l'insultait pour qu'il se taise. Jiroubou lui disait alors qu'elle ne devrait pas parler comme ça, que ce n'étaient pas les manières d'une fille, et elle s'acharnait sur lui. Sakon ne disait rien et intervenait seulement quand ça devenait trop pénible pour lui. Tayuya se réveilla et se dit qu'il lui manquait de la compagnie. Elle se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre juste pour vérifier que tout le monde n'était pas mort. Elle se dirigea vers un placard et sortit l'objet le plus lourd et le plus fragile qu'elle trouva. Une assiette. Elle la jeta à travers la pièce et la céramique se brisa contre un mur. Elle attendit quelques secondes et elle entendit ses voisins parler sur un ton inquiet. Elle sourit. Tout le monde n'était pas mort. Alors seulement à ce moment – là elle se sentit assez fatiguée pour dormir. Elle se recoucha et s'étala sur toute la surface de son matelas. Le regard vers la fenêtre, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. En fermant les yeux elle se demanda si elle était libre.

(1) cf. volume 12 du manga, avec l'histoire de Hizashi sacrifié à Kumo no kuni...

Voilà fin du chap 5.

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : Fugue en Hokumon. (_Hokumon_ _Portail Nord_ en kanji point cardinal correspondant à Tayuya dans les 4 du Son)

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas, etc...

Genre : Hm... Y'a des morts, mais pas pour l'instant... Dans l'immédiat y'a de la trahison dans l'air. Ah ban ça yé c trahi... trop tard.

Histoire : Comme j'adoooooore les histoires qui se passent à Oto (c'est qu'il y en a, des choses à raconter...), cette fic est la suite logique de ma précédente "D-MOLL" mais le personnage principal à changé, ici c Tayuya. Pour résumer, Tayuya a "sauvé" Kin et Zaku des prisons avant qu'ils ne soient sacrifiés par Orochimaru, et s'est débarrassé de Kabuto en même temps (dans la foulée...). Du coup elle commence à réfléchir quant à son véritable rôle à Oto et se demande ce qu'il se passerait si elle partait en mission "seule" cette fois...

Bon alors dans ce chap j'ai eu besoin de nouveaux persos en plus de Raikage, de la création de moi - même,... J'aime pas du tout ça d'habitude, immiscer des persos qui ont rien à voir, mais là il fallait des gens nouveaux pour habiter le village... et j'avoue que j'y ai pris goût en fait ! Pardon TT.

Au fait, **pas merci **à WordPad qui bousille **toutes** mes mises en pages, les tirets des dialogues, les étoiles et tout et tout... merde. . 

Sixième Double

Le lendemain elle fût réveillée par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte. Pas moyen de faire la grasse mat'… Elle voulut d'abord feindre de n'avoir rien entendu mais les coups accélérèrent et s'intensifièrent. Elle se demanda qui pouvait bien s'acharner comme ça et se dit qu'il valait peut - être mieux pour elle de sauter par la fenêtre et de courir le plus vite possible. Elle allait le faire quand elle se demanda comment est – ce qu'on aurait pu la trouver aussi facilement de toute façon. Alors elle s'approcha de la porte et ouvrit d'un coup en se préparant psychologiquement à neutraliser un ennemi.

« Ohayo, dis – donc, tu dormais autant dans ton pays ? »

Tayuya fronça les sourcils. Un Shinobi... qu'elle ne connaissait pas d'ailleurs. Il avait une tête de gamin. Et il avait le culot de lui parler sur ce ton alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas non plus. Au réveil, Tayuya n'est vraiment pas fréquentable.

« Ta gueule ! J't'en pose des questions moi ? Si t'as rien d'autre à me dire, ciao ! Lança – t – elle en fermant la porte.

Oy ! T'as un sale caractère toi !

Et toi tu me fais chier…

Il paraît que tu t'entraînes avec nous aujourd'hui. Fît l'autre comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Raikage m'a envoyé te chercher. Il supervise l'entraînement tout spécialement aujourd'hui… C'est un honneur, alors ne traîne pas. »

Tayuya était déjà en train de se recoiffer en vitesse et de se rhabiller.

« On y va.

Déjà ?

TU voulais que j'aille vite, non ? ON Y VA.

Ok… On y va… Au fait, je m'appelle Zannen. »

« Raikage sama, onegaïshimasu ! (litt. "s'il vous plait", utilisé comme formule de politesse devant un maitre d'art martiaux)

Douzo yoroshiku (je vous en prie) ! Levez – vous. Je vous présente aujourd'hui la deuxième nouvelle recrue de l'année. Kita. Nous l'évaluerons ce matin – même. »

Les hommes se mirent à parler entre eux (NDLA : y'a des femmes aussi, c la parité à Kumo !). Le dénommé Zannen osa plaisanter :

« Heureusement qu'il le dit, sinon on l'aurait jamais su, ce nom…

Hum. » Marmonna celui qui était à côté de lui, un homme aux cheveux blancs.

Raikage attendit quelques secondes à peine du temps que tout le monde se taise et continua :

« Je vais désigner l'un d'entre vous et ordonnerai un duel. Comme le hasard est habile, je demanderai à un Mukenin de Konoha de venir. »

Zannen se retourna vers son voisin :

« Tu la connais ?

- Hm. Le hasard à tort… » Fît l'homme en marchant vers Raikage.

Tayuya attendait, les bras croisés. Un duel ? Elle était d'accord. Le seigneur de la Lumière s'adressa au jeune homme qui venait. Ses cheveux blancs étaient rattachés dans sa nuque par un ficelle qui laissait dépasser de courtes mèches.

« Onegaïshimasu, Raikage – sama. Fît – il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Dôzo yoroshiku, Mizuki. Tu es libre… » Répondit – il en s'éloignant de l'aire de combat.

Mizuki se retourna vers Tayuya et considéra l'espace de combat qu'ils avaient. Puis il s'arrêta sur son adversaire : elle ne lui disait rien du tout. Elle ne venait certainement pas de Konoha. Elle avait l'air très jeune et donnait l'impression d'avoir beaucoup d'assurance. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ohayo, Kita – san... Excusez – moi, mais vous me rappelez quelqu'un. Mentit - il. Vous ne seriez pas de Konoha par hasard ? »

Tayuya faillit rire. Elle savait qu'il mentait étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir déjà vue. Il avait sûrement du être intrigué par les paroles de Raikage…

« Non… Je viens d'un village voisin.

Du côté de Suna ?

A peu près. Pourquoi ?

Juste pour savoir à qui j'ai affaire…

Pff… J'suis pas un Mukenin, moi… Ne nous trouve pas de points communs.

Ne méprise pas ceux qui ont quitté leur village ! Ils ont parfois de bonnes raisons… Raikage lui – même est un Mukenin de Tsuki.

Je sais. Mais t'es censé le savoir, toi ?

… Si tu as quitté ton village, qu'est – ce que tu es, sinon un Mukenin ? »

Tayuya leva un poing.

« Ça te regarde pas… En tout cas, j'peux pas piffer les gars qui se rebellent sans raison… Quitter un pays stable et paisible comme Konoha… Faut pas être bien dans sa tête ! T'es qu'un gamin ! »

Mizuki serra les dents.

« Garce… Marmonna – t – il. J'vais te faire ravaler ta grande gueule ! »

Mizuki commença le combat franchement sans même l'évaluer, sous l'effet de la colère.

Zannen ferma les yeux.

« Et voilà, il recommence…

- Trop facile de le faire sortir de ses gonds, Mizuki… » Fît un autre.

Le combat ne dura pas. Tayuya n'aimait pas le Taijutsu, mais sans sa flûte elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se défendit sans ménagement et Mizuki fut éjecté plusieurs mètres plus loin, le bras gauche cassé et sérieusement sonné. Tayuya se retourna vers les autres avec l'irrésistible envie de hurler que les Shinobi d'Oto ne se défendaient pas moins bien que ça. Zannen, de ses yeux noirs, envoya un regard inquiet à Raikage.

« Cette fille est au moins Jounin. Pourquoi l'avoir opposée à un Chuunin, Raikage - sama ?

C'est bien un Jounin… » Fît le chef comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Que l'entraînement commence ! » Ordonna – t – il en s'évaporant soudain.

Zannen se retourna vers Tayuya qui essayait d'attacher ses cheveux.

« Les cheveux, il fallait y penser avant… Dis – moi, tu sais en quoi consiste l'entraînement de Raikage – sama ?

… M'en branle… Répondit – elle en pensant à sa première remarque.

Je te le dis quand même. Fît Zannen avec un sourire en coin, pendant que les autres s'éparpillaient dans toutes les directions. Raikage – sama vient de créer des Hikari no Bunshin…

Hein ? Moi j'l'ai vu disparaître…

Non… Il a créé des clones de Lumière et maintenant il se cache. C'est à nous de le trouver.

J'ai passé l'âge de jouer au loup moi…

Pas facile de l'attraper, ce loup. » Fît Zannen en composant des signes rapidement.

Tayuya l'observa un moment sans comprendre et vît qu'il composait beaucoup de signes.

« Qu'est – ce qu'il nous fait ?

Moi ? Je me protège du Soleil. Raikage sama s'en sert pour nous piéger. On peut en mourir. Tous les coups sont permis.

Alors il ne fait pas que se cacher…

Non, il attaque dès qu'on passe trop près de lui même sans le savoir. _Inu Ushi Inu Ushi Tora Inu Nezumi Tatsu Inu Tsuki Tsuki Tsuki…_Cinq fois de suite. Le problème c'est que ça n'a d'effet que dix minutes.

Non mais c'est quoi ton grade ?

Chuunin. Comme Mizuki. »

Tayuya ferma les yeux et soupira bruyamment.

« J'peux me débrouiller toute seule. Merci.

Comme tu veux. Moi j'y vais… Ah ! Attrape… »

Zannen lui lança un élastique.

« J'm'en passerai aujourd'hui. Prends. Bonne chance. »

Tayuya leva un sourcil et regarda partir le Chuunin.

L'entraînement dura plus de trois heures au bout desquelles deux Chuunin furent blessés, brûlés par le Soleil. Zannen trouva Raikage alors qu'il renouvelait son sort. Le seigneur de la Lumière avait essayé de l'en empêcher et Zannen avait feint de ne pas l'avoir vu. Il riposta au dernier moment avec un Kage Bunshin doublé d'un Jutsu inconnu jusqu'alors. Le Kage tomba dans le piège. Il le félicita et les autres le remercièrent d'avoir mis fin à leur torture. Quand il revînt, un léger sourire aux lèvres qui ne parvînt pas à cacher sa joie, il était sûrement à cours de Chakra.

« Bien… Souffla Raikage. Vous avez bien travaillé. Je vous laisse seuls. Que quelqu'un aille voir Mizuki à l'infirmerie dans la journée pour voir comment il va…

L'ensemble des Shinobi présents semblèrent acquiescer.

Bonne journée à tous. Kita, je suis satisfait de ton niveau… Bonne journée à toi aussi.

Mouais."

Zannen souffla. Il renvoya sa frange en arrière. Ses cheveux étaient gris clair, d'une telle façon qu'ils semblaient violet au Soleil.

« Bah… J'ai plus de Chakra… Hé les gars ! C'est moi qui irai voir Mizuki… Ok ?

Ok Zan' ! Répondit un type baraqué. Dis lui qu'il a manqué quelque chose !

Ok. Oy, Kita !"

Tayuya ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

« T'es encore plus crevée que moi !

Hein ? C'est à moi q'tu parles ?

A qui d'autre ? Y'a plus personne. Répondit Zannen en levant un sourcil.

Tu veux quoi…

Te montrer le réfectoire. Tu viens avec moi ? »

Tayuya haussa les sourcils.

« ça a l'air de t'étonner. Fit Zannen. Mieux vaut que tu t'y fasses… Y'a une bonne ambiance là – bas. Et puis y'a d'autres kunoichi si tu veux pas rester avec nous.

M'en fous. Les filles sont trop niaises.

En général, les Shinobi non. T'auras qu'à rester avec moi et Mizuki, s'il est là…

Quel crétin, celui – là…

Bah… Il est jeune. Très impulsif aussi. »

Tayuya pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Il a quel âge ?

Vingt quatre je crois…

Et toi ? »

Zannen balança la tête sur le côté comme un enfant.

« J'voulais pas que tu me poses la question… Vingt trois.

T'es plus jeune que lui et tu parles comme un vieux ! Wah !

Ça a l'air de t'amuser… T'as quel âge toi, tiens ? Demanda Zannen avec un sourire.

… Hm. Comme toi. Répondit – elle sans cacher sa mauvaise humeur.

C'est vrai ? Tant que ça ?

J'le savais !

Quoi ? T'es véxée ? J'croyais que les femmes aimaient paraître plus jeune que leur âge…

Mouais…Tu me donnais combien ? Vas – y !

Bah… En réalité, moins de vingt…

Tss… !

Y'a pas de quoi le prendre mal… Et puis moins de vingt ça peut – être 19 et demi.

Très drôle. J'suis morte de rire. J'te jure. »

Zannen la laissa à un carrefour.

« On se rejoint ici ?

…Hm. Ouais.

Alors à tout à l'heure. »

Fin du chap 6.

ça c du dialogue, ne? lol

J'espère que PERSONNE n'a oublié ce pauvre Mizuki qu'on a vu que très peu de temps dans le volume 1 du manga !

Je suis certainement la seule personne qui se demande encore ce qu'il est devenu...

Autre chose, parce qu'on m'a déjà fait la remarque, Zannen est bien un nom japonais, et oui... Encore une fois je me suis pas trop foulée pour le trouver.

toujours à suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : Fugue en Hokumon. (_Hokumon_ _Portail Nord_ en kanji point cardinal correspondant à Tayuya dans les 4 du Son)

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas, etc... SAUF Zannen. héhé 1 point pour moi.

Genre : Bonne question. Je ne sais toujours pas... C le genre de Megalokage, c'est tout.

Histoire : Cette fic est la suite logique de ma précédente "D-MOLL" mais le personnage principal à changé, ici c Tayuya. Pour résumer, Tayuya a "sauvé" Kin et Zaku des prisons avant qu'ils ne soient sacrifiés par Orochimaru, et s'est débarrassé de Kabuto en même temps (dans la foulée...). Du coup elle commence à réfléchir quant à son véritable rôle à Oto et se demande ce qu'il se passerait si elle partait en mission "seule" cette fois...

**Sakoni** : Merci pour tes reviews, shinobi d'Oto qui guette dans l'ombre l'arrivée de mes chapitres... Pour Tayuya, je pense qu'elle regrette un peu son équipe, un toutpitipeu... Bah ouais c vrai qu'à Kumo ça change de ce qu'elle connaissait ça doit lui faire un choc... Mais pour la suite, je ne dirai rien ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! sinon c bien t'as pas oublié Mizuki je te félicite...

Notez que j'essaie de combattre ce problème de mise en page... peut - être que ça servira à rien. TT MacGiver de la mizenpaj... pff... n'importe koi...

Septième Double

"T'es vraiment qu'un Chuunin ? Demanda Tayuya sceptique, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table du réfectoire, où plusieurs Shinobi étaient déjà là.

Ben oui. Pourquoi ? Fit Zannen en se servant de l'eau.

De l'eau ? T'es sobre… Parce que t'a été le seul à coincer Raikage tout à l'heure. Y'a pas de Juunin qui auraient pu y arriver sans toi ?

Si. Fît Zannen en posant la bouteille.

Bon t'es plus fort qu'eux alors ?

Je suis à peu près à leur niveau. T'es pas sobre toi ?

M'en fous. T'es Jounin en fait... Insista Tayuya.

Curieuse… Ouais en fait je suis même au – dessus normalement. Enfin c'est Raikage - sama qui le dit.

Hein ?

Ne te méprends pas… Je suis capable de battre la plupart des Jounin ici. J'ai le niveau, mais je ne peux pas devenir Jounin...

Si tu ne peux pas c'est parce que Raikage ne supporte pas de faire courir des risques à ses Shinobi.

Ta gueule Mizuki. On t'a rien demandé. Fit Zannen sans lever les yeux de son verre.

Excuse – moi. Je voulais juste éviter une méprise.

On a pas eu besoin de toi. Je vois que tu es remis ! Fit Zannen en changeant de sujet.

On a pu me remettre ça facilement… Indiqua Mizuki en levant doucement son bras. Au fait Kita, désolé pour tout à l'heure… Je fonce parfois sans réfléchir…

C'est toi qui a eu mal, crétin ! J'savais même pas que t'étais Chuunin. Sinon je t'aurais sûrement ménagé...

..."

Mizuki sourit sincèrement, apparemment, et Tayuya commença à manger sans se préoccuper du reste des êtres vivants présents autour d'elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes quand mêm elle remarqua que les gens parlaient tous entre eux et que ceux qui emmenaient la bouffe étaient souriants et bien accueillis. A certaines tables les shinobi riaient aux éclats. Rien à voir avec les fous rires de Kidoumaru quand il se sentait seul (...). Mizuki faisait tourner son verre vide. Puis il prit la bouteille et versa de l'eau dans son verre.

« Pourquoi y'a que de l'eau ici ? Demanda enfin Tayuya.

Pourquoi voudrais – tu qu'il y ait autre chose… Du lait peut – être ? Ironisa Mizuki calmement.

Baka… Pourquoi pas du jus de pomme tant que t'y es ?

Non… Fît Zannen. L'alcool est interdit au réfectoire. C'est le meilleur moyen d'exciter les gens selon Raikage.

Et puis l'eau c'est mieux que tout. Certains pays en manquent. » Ajouta Mizuki.

Tayuya réfléchit deux secondes. Premièrement, Raikage la soulait déjà. Ensuite, décidemment c'était pas marrant. Enfin a Oto il manquait d'eau potable. Orochimaru avait construit les établissements un peu partout et trop vite pour tenir compte des nappes et des canalisations. La seule source d'eau potable était le laboratoire où elle était traitée en permanence dans ses sous – sols. Donc elle ne se plaignit pas cette fois.

« D'où tu viens exactement ? Demanda Mizuki. Tu as évité ma question tout à l'heure.

Ah bon… ?

Je t'ai demandé si tu habitais du côté de Suna et tu as dit « à peu près ».

J'ai pas évité alors. Fît Tayuya en levant le ton.

Entre Mukenin on se comprend.

Tu veux mourir ou quoi !… Explosa Tayuya.

Non merci. Il n'y a qu'un pays entre Suna et Konoha…

J'ai pas dit que je venais de là ! Râla Tayuya.

Laisse, Mizuki. Interrompit Zannen en donnant son assiette vide à la dame qui passait. On s'en fout d'où elle vient. Pourquoi tu cherches à en faire une Mukenin ? Tes raisons ne sont pas les siennes… »

Mizuki secoua la tête et regarda Zannen étrangement.

« Tout le monde n'est pas capable de berner des dizaines de personnes pour tout claquer du jour au lendemain. Ajouta Zannen avec un sourire en coin.

Tu ne sais rien, Zannen. Alors tais toi si tu veux pas que j'évoque un certain "surdoué" de Kumo.

J'étais avec Ma-Ai en mission à Konoha, le mois dernier… Et à Konoha ils se souviennent de toi, crois moi. Finit Zannen sans l'écouter.

… »

Tayuya se demandait si ça allait finir en bagarre. A sa grande surprise, non. Mizuki en profita pour changer de sujet. Même pas une petite baston...De ça elle en voyait ça tous les jours à Oto. Des chamailleries incessantes et sans aucune raison les trois quarts du temps, et qui dégénéraient souvent en bagarres. Surtout avec Sakon.

"Tiens en parlant de Ma - Ai, il est où?

En mission. Il revient ce soir.

Ah... ça aura pas été long. Souffla Mizuki.

Il est plutôt expéditif dans son genre. Fit Zannen l'air amusé.

Bon je vous laisse. Je dois partir. Fit Mizuki l'air de rien.

Déjà ? Demanda Zannen en ouvrant de gros yeux.

Oui, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire.

Ah…"

Mizuki s'éloignait déjà.

Tayuya se leva.

« T'y vas toi aussi ? Demanda Zannen en haussant les sourcils.

Ouais, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi figure – toi…

Ah… Tu m'en veux encore de t'avoir réveillée ?

Je HAIS les gens qui s'acharnent comme des cons de bon matin…

Ha ? Pardon. Fît Zannen en baissant les yeux comme un gamin.

T'es con ou quoi ?

Quoi ?

Arrête de t'excuser bêtement ça sert à rien. Tâche plutôt d'y penser la prochaine fois…

Demain je ne viendrai pas. Fît Zannen en se resservant en eau. Tu devrais boire. Le Soleil nous déshydrate.

Y'a de l'eau chez moi.

... »

Zannen soupira. Pas vraiment disposée à la communication, la petite...

En partant Tayuya le salua de la main et marcha lentement vers chez elle en essayant de faire le bilan de sa journée. Une fois dans son appartement elle put profiter de la lumière qui y entrait. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et voulut boire. Elle ouvrit lentement le robinet et regarda l'eau couler quelques secondes avant de se pencher pour boire. L'eau était fraîche et sans arrière goût. En se relevant elle vît que ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés. Elle retira l'élastique et le posa sur le rebord de son lavabo. Elle se dit qu'elle allait se balader durant les heures qui lui restaient. Mais avant elle se coucha sur son lit et se demanda si Zannen n'était pas un type louche comme Mizuki.

Soudain la kubiwa réagit. Tayuya serra les dents.

« Alors… Oto me soupçonne déjà… » Chuchota – t – elle en passant une main dans sa nuque.

_« Vous demanderez la Justice pour avoir la Liberté, mais votre Liberté est déjà sa propriété. Vous n'aurez donc pas la Justice. »_

Maudit Kasakage, qui qu'ils soient, ils n'étaient pas humains.

_« L'homme brun vous retrouvera dans la foule. »_

Tayuya écarquilla les yeux comme si elle avait réalisé que quelque chose allait arriver. Elle se releva de son lit et sentit que son corps était très lourd. Elle se rappela avec horreur que la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu cette sensation remontait à l'époque ou Orochimaru lui avait apposé le sceau. La Kubiwa maudite. Elle regarda prudemment par la fenêtre et vit une silhouette gracieuse plantée devant son immeuble, sous sa fenêtre. Orochimaru. Soudain quelque chose l'assomma et elle se réveilla, par terre au pied de son lit. Elle s'était endormie.

« Putain de rêve à la con… » Râla – t – elle en étant toutefois soulagée qu'il ne s'agisse que de ça.

Elle se releva en secouant la tête et c'est les cheveux tout ébouriffés qu'elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le Soleil avait sérieusement décliné. Elle avait du dormir plusieurs heures.

« Tu parles d'un putain de repos… »

En bâillant elle décida de sortir dehors. Son cou lui faisait mal.

Dehors elle retrouva l'animation rassurante de la ville. Une ambiance chaleureuse qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvée depuis qu'Oto était ce qu'il était.

_« Anko – chan ?_

_Quoi..._

_Ça fait mal la Kubiwa… ?_

_Tu verras demain ! héhé... »_

_…_

_« Kidoumarou a eu mal lui._

_C'est qu'un mec, mais oui… C'est rien du tout ! ça fait même pas mal ! Et puis quand tu penses à tous les avantages que t'auras !_

_J'y comprends rien à ce qu'il dit, Orochimaru – sensei…_

_Et ben, Orochimaru – sensei il te respectera encore plus… C'est la marque des élus d'Oto et de Sensei._

_Ha. Ça fait pas mal, hein ?_

_Bon t'es peut - être un peu jeune pour comprendre... Pff... »_

« Oh si ! ça fait un mal de chien, putain… »

Dans les rues de Kumo no Kuni, le soir, les villageois semblaient ne jamais vouloir se fatiguer.

De loin Tayuya distingua la silhouette de Zannen et, un peu plus grande à côté, celle d'un autre type. Ils semblaient en pleine discussion avec une sorte de bonze en toge pourpre.

Tayuya, à la vue de cette dernière personne, ne voulut pas approcher.

« Oy ! Kita ! Tu nous évites ?

Meeeerdeu… »

Tayuya se retourna et leur fît face. Zannen venait avec un des Shinobi qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux dorés, portait l'uniforme habituel et un air à la fois froid et inexpressif dans le regard.

« Tu te ballades ? » Demanda Zannen avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je... fais ce que je veux ! Voilà…

Je te présente Ma – Ai. Répondit Zannen en ignorant littéralement l'humeur de son interlocutrice. On était dans la même équipe quand on était Genin. Il a pas l'air comme ça, mais on rigole bien avec lui.

Ah… »

Tayuya avait l'air absolument ravi.

Le dénommé Ma – Ai, sans vraiment avoir l'air motivé, la salua.

« On va manger, tu viens avec nous ? Demanda – t – il.

Fais gaffe, Ma'i… Prévînt Zannen qui craignait une tempête tayuyienne.

Pourquoi ? Demanda – t – il sans avoir l'air de poser de question.

Oy ! J'vous connais pas, moi. J'me ballade, j'vais me coucher tôt, et puis voilà.

On va juste manger un ou deux râmen et on rentre. Fais comme tu veux. » Fît Zannen faussement désinterressé.

Tayuya soupira et les suivit. Elle remarqua que les deux n'arrêtaient pas de parler en marchant et elle se demanda si c'était humainement possible. Dès fois ils se taisaient d'un coup puis recommençaient subitement comme si de rien n'était.

« Oy les gonzesses…

Quoi ? C'est nous les gonzesses ?

Vous êtes pas fatigués de parler ?

T'es bien logée au fait ? Demanda Ma – Ai sans transition.

Pourquoi ? Tu vas m'offrir l'hospitalité ? J'aime pas les curieux moi…

Ah mais t'aimes rien ma parole… Souffla Zannen avec un clin d'œil à son camarade.

Pff… Les femmes… »

Comme Tayuya commençait à se fâcher, ils la prirent au mot.

« Vas – y, t'aimes quoi ? Dis… Défia Zannen.

Tu me fais chier… J'ai pas envie de répondre ça m'énerve.

Elle aime rien… Comme moi. Déduit Ma – Ai.

Ouais j'aime rien et si ça continue vous allez être sur ma liste noire ! Menaça Tayuya avec son poing.

Oh… Pouffa Ma – Ai sans sourciller.

QUOI "oh"?" Rétorqua Tayuya avec une voix grave.

Zannen commença à rire comme un gamin et ils arrivèrent à l'échoppe.

« Allez, je paye… C'est ma tournée… Déclara Zannen fièrement.

Avec ton salaire de Chuunin mal fini ? Se moqua Ma – Ai sans en avoir l'air.

Salaire quand même. »

Zannen parla deux minutes au tenancier et s'assit. Tayuya suivit.

Ma – Ai amena des verres et du Sake.

« Tu vas être contente, regarde ce que Ma'i apporte…

Tiens, de la gniole… ! Fit - elle enfin de bonne humeur.

Interdiction de se bourrer la gueule.

Fais pas ton Sage, Zan'. Avec ta tête de gamin albinos t'es pas crédible.

Albinos ? Tu m'l'avais encore jamais faite celle – là…

Pourquoi albinos ? »

Tayuya avait laissé échapper la question sans réfléchir. Ma – Ai ne laissa pas échapper cette occasion se retourna vers elle d'un coup. Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux et eût une moue bizarre qui amusa son interlocuteur :

« Ah… Ta tête… Fit Ma - Ai sans expression (comme d'habitude).

Quoi ? Elle a quoi ma gueule ? S'exclama Tayuya, rouge aux joues.

Rien du tout. J't'ai fait peur ? Demanda le Chuunin avec un début de sourire.

Non !"

Tayuya était mal à l'aise. Elle s'était faite avoir bêtement et ne savait plus ou se mettre. Ma - Ai sembla satisfait et lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle.

"Regarde Zan'. Regarde le bien… Ses yeux ont des reflets pourpres si tu fais attention... »

Tayuya se pencha pour dévisager Zannen et constata qu'il avait raison.

« Ah ouais… C'est possible ça ?

Bah ouais… C'est presque un albinos…" Se moqua Ma – Ai sans en avoir l'air.

Zannen prit un air faussement passionné par la conversation.

"Vous gênez pas surtout... J'adore être dévisagé comme ça...

Chochotte…

Toi avec tes yeux dorés tu peux parler...

Et elle, elle a pas les yeux dorés? Demanda Ma - Ai en se retournant vers Tayuya. On dirait un p'tit tigre..."

Un ange passa. Puis repassa. De toute façon Ma - Ai avait déjà oublié ce qu'il venait de dire.

Tayuya se dit que s'ennuyer ici avait l'air plus difficile qu'à Oto. Ça lui rappelait vaguement l'ambiance qu'il y avait avec Anko.

« Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter, Zan', des fois…

Pff… Oh la ferme… Mizuki me lâche pas avec ça, déjà… »

Tayuya se "réveilla" à ce moment – là.

« Hein ?

Rien. T'avais qu'à écouter..." Fit Ma - Ai pour l'embêter.

Tayuya savait qu'il essayait de l'énerver alors elle se retînt cette fois. L'effet voulu ayant été produit une fois de plus, Ma - Ai continua la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

"On parlait de Mizuki. Il n'assume pas du tout son statut de… Mukenin, quoi.

Ah c'est ça…

De traître, même... C'est ça en fait qui le gêne. Enfin ça fallait y penser avant.

Il finira mal celui – là. Il est pas assez fort de caractère… Les Mukenin qui ont trahi sans réfléchir regrettent un jour où l'autre. Fît Zannen fatalement.

Il va faire une connerie s'il change pas.

Z'allez pas le plaindre non plus ? Protesta Tayuya.

Oh que si… J'espère que tu n'es pas un Mukenin, Kita. Parce que c'est pas une situation enviable… »

Tayuya regarda par la fenêtre. Est - ce qu'elle pouvait être considérée comme un Mukenin à l'heure qu'il était? De toutes façons, il n'y avait aucun regret à avoir. Oto n'a rien à voir avec Konoha.

_Konoha..._

« Alors comme ça vous êtes allés à Konoha ? Demanda Tayuya en changeant de sujet.

Ah ? Ouais… Y'a un mois à peu près… En mission. C'était bien.

Qu'est - ce que vous foutiez en dehors du pays ?

Relations inter diplomatiques. Déclara Ma – Ai froidement, comme tout ce qu'il disait.

Beau pays, tranquille… Franchement on se demande pourquoi Mizuki en est parti…

Soit il avait une bonne raison personnelle, soit il a perdu la boule… Emit Ma – Ai.

J't'y emmènerai. Fit Zannen à l'intention de Tayuya. Tu verras c'est beau et les gens ont l'air bien équilibrés.

ça change de Kumo..." Fit Ma - Ai en haussant le ton, à bon entendeur.

Zannen lui envoya un sale regard et ne releva pas.

"J'aimerais bien y retourner au moins une fois moi, à Konoha… Continua - t - il.

Encore un rêve… Souffla son coéquipier.

Bah quoi, hier j'en ai réalisé un j'te signale.

C'est vrai, c'est vrai… T'en as un nouveau tous les jours, Zan'... »

Tayuya se demanda de quoi il s'agissait mais ne dit rien. Zannen se leva et paya le tenancier. Ils marchèrent lentement vers l'appartement de Tayuya. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment - là d'une chose étrange, vraiment étrange : ils la raccompagnaient chez elle.

« Vous avez peur que je me fasse violer dans un coin sombre ou quoi ? Fît – elle en marchant devant.

Toutes les filles ont peur de ça. Emit Ma – Ai naturellement.

Pas moi. J'suis un jounin et j'ai vécu dans un pays rempli de racailles pendant dix ans alors…

C'est cet immeuble ? Demanda Zannen en montrant du doigt.

Ouais… T'y es venu me réveiller et tu sais déjà plus où ?

Il fait nuit… Jvois pas bien la nuit.

Comme tout le monde... T'es pas malin..."

Sur ces mots Tayuya ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble.

« Bon on va pas te suivre jusqu'à ta porte quand même… C'est un bon quartier ici. Bonne nuit !

Bonne nuit.

Ah… Attend, je dois te rendre ça… Fît Tayuya en tendant l'élastique à Zannen.

Pff...D'accord... N'oublie pas demain. Oh, des cheveux roux…

J'croyais que tu voyais pas bien dans le noir… »

Tayuya se coucha l'esprit tranquille. Après avoir fermé sa porte à clefs et rangé ses affaires, elle se déshabilla de moitié et se jeta sur son lit, s'enroula dans sa couverture et dormit profondément.

Le lendemain, l'entraînement eût lieu à la même heure, mais on la laissa dormir.

Fin du chap 7.

Bon ce chap c'est n'importe quoi... ça doit être une spéciale transition pour se ramollir le cerveau juste avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, MWAHAHAHAHAHA !!! (spéciale dédicace)

Bon après vous avoir fait admirer ces dialogues hautement intellectuels, il faut que je précise que le prénom Ma - Ai n'a AUCUN RAPPORT avec le mien, OK? En fait c'est le contraire... J'ai beaucoup hésité à le changer au dernier moment mais j'ai eu la flême.


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : Fugue en Hokumon.

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas, etc... SAUF Raikage, Zannen ET Ma - Ai. Jvoudrais bien Mizuki aussi, histoire de lui apprendre la loyauté et tout, et puis parce que Kishimoto - Sensei l'a abandonné donc il en veut plus non?

Genre : Bonne question. Je ne sais toujours pas... C le genre de Megalokage, c'est tout.

Histoire : Cette fic est la suite logique de "D-MOLL" mais le personnage principal à changé, ici c Tayuya. Pour résumer, Tayuya a "sauvé" Kin et Zaku des prisons avant qu'ils ne soient sacrifiés par Orochimaru, et s'est débarrassé de Kabuto en même temps (dans la foulée...). Du coup elle commence à réfléchir quant à son véritable rôle à Oto et se demande ce qu'il se passerait si elle partait en mission "seule" cette fois...

Bon sinon j'arrive toujours pas à dealer avec ma mise en page. Rien à faire avec Wordpad... TT

Huitième Double

Tayuya rappliqua vers la fin de l'entraînement, dirigé une fois de plus par Raikage qui semblait prendre plaisir à torturer ses shinobi. Finalement, il leva la main pour stopper la séance et tout le monde s'assit par terre, épuisés. Tayuya chercha des têtes connues et vît Mizuki, qui récupérait, comme les autres. Il avait la tête en l'air et regardait les nuages.

« Ouah… J'ai loupé quelque chose on dirait.

Tiens, Kita… T'as bien dormi ? Raikage a dit que t'avais sûrement des heures de sommeil en moins à cause de ton voyage… Fît Mizuki avec un sourire clair.

Pff… Il est où Zannen ?

Ah… Avec lui justement… Il est suicidaire de lui parler d'un truc sérieux à midi. Quand y'a un truc important à dire vaut mieux s'adresser à lui le soir. Il est trop lunatique.

Ah… »

Tayuya regarda en leur direction, incrédule. Raikage, en face de Zannen, examinait attentivement le bras gauche de celui - ci, mais on ne pouvait rien distinguer de plus à cette distance. Ma – Ai était à côté. Il repartit avec Zannen vers Tayuya et Mizuki.

« Ohayo Kita… T'as manqué quelque chose, lança Zannen avec l'air aussi fatigué que Mizuki.

J'vois ça…

Il est trop fort… Au fait je pars en mission bientôt. Il me faudra un coéquipier… Ma'i ?

Evidemment qu'j'suis là. Fît Ma – Ai les yeux inexpressifs.

Ok. On ira à Suna.

Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Mizuki soudainement.

Mission de rang secret, Mizuki…

… »

Mizuki ne dit plus rien. Zannen fît signe à Ma – Ai et celui – ci le suivit.

« On se rejoint au réfectoire, ne ? Demanda - t - il à qui voulait l'entendre.

Ouais. Répondit vaguement Tayuya.

… »

Tayuya se balada dans les rues de Kumo en attendant midi. Elle repéra différentes échoppes, des armuriers et des marchands de toutes sortes. Elle eût beau essayer de s'enfoncer dans les petites ruelles du village, elle ne trouva aucun quartier défavorisé. L'économie et la société semblaient très équilibrées ici. Même si elle avait d'autres ambitions, ce village lui semblait proche de l'idéal. Enfin c'était un peu trop beau pour elle. Elle se voyait mal rester avec tous ces gens euphoriques et complètement attardés (selon ses propres pensées). Il y aurait de quoi perdre la boule et devenir comme eux. Elle se mit à penser à son équipe et commença à se sentir un peu inutile.

Elle pensa à acheter un manteau même si elle n'avait pas froid. Elle prit aussi deux trois trucs pour entretenir sa flûte.

Quand elle débarqua au réfectoire tout le monde avait déjà fini de manger. Elle chercha Zannen et Ma – Ai du regard et s'assit à leur table en se disant qu'elle aurait très bien pu rester chez elle.

« T'arrives trop tard pour manger… Fît Ma – Ai comme s'il annonçait la météo.

M'en fous j'ai pas faim.

Mizuki est pas venu non plus. Souleva Zannen en haussant les sourcils.

On a pensé à toi, Kita… Annonça Ma – Ai sans conviction. On a réfléchi à ce qu'on aimait et à ce qu'on n'aimait pas et on a eu du mal…

Ouais… Surtout Ma'i... Gloussa Zannen. Il aime rien.

Et toi t'aimes tout et n'importe quoi." Répondit Ma - Ai.

Tayuya soupira. Merde, qu'est- ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça...

"Dites c'est toujours à ras les pâquerettes vos histoires ?

- Dis pas ça. Fit Ma - Ai à peine vexé. Nous avons à faire avec un véritable intello ici...

- Hein... ?

- Ouais, Zannen c un vrai intello... Jrigole pas...

- Tu rigoles jamais, Ma'i... Tu souris jamais et t'aimes jamais rien... Désespéra Zannen.

- Si.

- Ah ouais? Quoi ?

- Bah… Réfléchit – il en levant les yeux. J'aime bien fermer les yeux et essayer de deviner les bruits autour de moi.

- Sans blague ? S'exclama Tayuya soudain.

- Et t'es pas un intello, toi, tiens… Pouffa Zannen, moqueur.

- Hey j'en ai fait pendant des années, des entraînements auditifs, moi !

- Tu serais pas d'Oto par hasard ? Demanda Zannen au hasard.

- … (gloups)

- C'est marrant, non ? Interrompit Ma – Ai sans expression.

- Ouais, surtout quand t'as trois glands royaux autour de toi qui font du bruit pour te déconcentrer ! Se plaignit Tayuya qui sentait l'excitation monter en elle.

- Ça c'est dégueulasse, ouais… Fit Ma – Ai sur le ton de la compassion. Zan' il le fait exprès aussi.

- Bah c'est pour t'entraîner. J'veux pas vous interrompre, mais on part ce soir nous, Ma'i…

- Ah bon."

Décidemment les anges passaient souvent au réfectoire de Kumo no kuni.

"Il est blasé ou quoi ? Demanda Finalement Tayuya en parlant de Ma - Ai.

- Non c'est son comportement normal."

Zannen reprit la parole plus sérieusement.

"Raikage a besoin de nous rapidement. Il faut qu'on parte ce soir, et on reviendra dans quelques jours. Y'en a pas pour longtemps.

- Si quand même… Interrompit Tayuya. J'ai déjà parcouru cette distance, vous en avez au moins pour une semaine aller – retour si vous allez à Suna.»

Zannen se pencha sur la table vers Tayuya et baissa le ton.

« On va pas à Suna. On va pas si loin…

-Vous allez où alors ? Demanda Tayuya.

-Avant qu'on te le dise, tu jures de rien dire à personne. Fît

Ma –Ai sérieusement, comme d'habitude.

- Euh… Ouais…

-Toute façon si tu parles on va avoir des ennuis et toi aussi… Ajouta Zannen.

- Ouais bon, je jure… Lâcha Tayuya qui voulait savoir.

- Bon… Souffla Zannen en se penchant vers elle. On va à Konoha no kuni.

- Oh putain heureusement que je vais pas avec vous ! S'exclama – t – elle en tapant du poing sur la table et en faisait sursauter Zannen.

- Pourquoi ? Fît – il les yeux grand ouverts, à moitié traumatisé par sa réaction.

- Euh… Souffla Tayuya qui s'était calmée d'un coup en regardant autour d'elle.

- Ha ha ha ! T'as vu comme elle se dégonfle !

- Répète ! J'te pète en deux comme j'veux !

- Euh ce sera pas la peine d'en venir là…

- Z'allez faire quoi là – bas d'abord ?

- Bah… Continua Ma – Ai. On va là – bas en tant qu'agents diplomatiques. On va essayer de restaurer relations entre Kumo et Konoha."

Tayuya pouffa de rire, amusée.

"Ah bon ? C'est possible ça ? Pourtant après ce que vous avez fait…

- Ce qu'_on _a fait ? Fît Ma –Ai. C'est eux qui se sont foutus de notre gueule…

- Peut – être mais notre faute est plus grave. Fit Zannen. On les a pris par surprise en les attaquant par derrière après avoir signé un faux traité de paix. En plus on a essayé d'enlever l'héritière des Hyuuga, une immense famille noble de Konoha. La plus grande même…

-Vu comme ça… Souffla Ma – Ai.

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, Kita ? Continua Zannen.

- Euh…

- En essayant de sauver leur héritière, ils ont tué un de nos généraux… Là on s'est servis du meurtre qu'ils avaient commis pour demander réparation, sinon on aurait demandé la guerre…

- …

- Bien pensé, non ? Ironisa Zannen. Des guerres… Les têtes des pays ne font, pour prouver leur force, que ce qui est le plus facile… Va demander à un Kage de relever un pays ! Alors que c'est tellement plus facile de l'écraser… J'supporte pas les gens égoïstes qui ne savent pas réfléchir utilement. »

Tayuya leva un sourcil. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un Shinobi, un membre du corps militaire d'un pays, pouvait penser comme ça.

« C'est risqué de dire ça, tu sais ? Fît – elle.

- Non. Pas ici.

- C'est Raikage qui commandait, il y a 9 ans ? Je veux dire, celui - là ?

- Oui. Fît Ma – Ai qui s'était tu. Mais quand il a signé le contrat, il faisait jour… »

Tayuya réfléchit.

« Il est vraiment lunatique alors ?

- Pff… Pouffa Zannen. Carrément bipolaire, oui ! J'ai eu un mal fou à le faire changer d'avis pour nous envoyer en mission...

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui l'a convaincu ?

- C'est un pro, Zan'…

- Non… C'est très facile quand on y pense : demande lui ce que tu veux quand la nuit est tombée,il accepte tout. Et pour éviter les risques, redemande lui exactement de la même façon le lendemain au jour. Là t'es assuré pour de bon ! Enfin… Là, comme c'était grave, on a du ruser et j'ai fait un pari.

- Arriver à le battre pendant l'entraînement. Continua Ma – Ai.

- Non mais vous y pensez depuis combien de temps à cette mission ? Demanda Tayuya.

- Depuis… Depuis un moment. Souffla Ma – Ai.

- Ouais… On a eu du mal, mais on l'a eue, notre mission ! »

Ma – Ai et Zannen frappèrent leur poings ensemble et Tayuya haussa les sourcils.

« Et… Vous allez faire quoi pendant cette mission ?

- Quelque chose de très simple… Souffla calmement Ma – Ai. Quelque chose que Konoha attend depuis longtemps.

- On va leur ramener le corps de Hizashi Hyûga.

- Là on signera un nouveau traité avec Hokage - dono.

- Et si Raikage recommence ?" Demanda Tayuya, un demi - sourire aux lèvres.

Zannen sourit. Son visage de gamin prit alors un air presque sadique avant de répondre :

"On fait un Putsch. »

Le sourire de Tayuya s'effaça. Elle était certainement tombée sur les deux seuls terroristes de Kumo no Kuni.

Fin du chap 8.

Ouais... C un peu moins débile cette fois.

Megalokage envoie la suite bientôt.


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : Fugue en Hokumon.

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas, etc... SAUF Raikage, Zannen ET Ma - Ai. Jvoudrais bien Mizuki aussi, histoire de lui apprendre la loyauté et tout, et puis parce que Kishimoto - Sensei l'a abandonné donc il en veut plus non?

Genre : Bonne question. Je ne sais toujours pas... C le genre de Megalokage, c'est tout.

Histoire : Cette fic est la suite logique de "D-MOLL" mais le personnage principal à changé, ici c Tayuya. Pour résumer, Tayuya a "sauvé" Kin et Zaku des prisons avant qu'ils ne soient sacrifiés par Orochimaru, et s'est débarrassé de Kabuto en même temps (dans la foulée...). Du coup elle commence à réfléchir quant à son véritable rôle à Oto et se demande ce qu'il se passerait si elle partait en mission "seule" cette fois...

Neuvième Double

En se réveillant, elle supposa que Zannen et Ma – Ai étaient déjà partis. Ils ne s'étaient pas dit au revoir et elle savait qu'ils reviendraient bientôt. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pendant les jours qui allaient venir et l'idée lui vînt qu'elle pouvait s'ennuyer. Elle éviterait les entraînement, dormirait et irait voir Raikage de temps en temps pour essayer de voir un peu qui il était. Elle s'étira dans son lit bâilla un bon coup. Le ciel était couvert. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se dit qu'elle avait quelque chose de très important à faire.

Elle se leva soudain, s'étira de nouveau et marcha jusqu'au meuble du coin. Elle s'assit à même le sol et sortit un stylo du tiroir. Sans faire de brouillon, elle écrivit :

_« J'espère que tout va bien, moi je m'en sors bien. Faites gaffe et trouvez vite un maître de confiance (le plus possible, quoi) mais ne baissez JAMAIS votre vigilance. On peut vous trahir n'importe quand. J'ai vu de la famille à toi au village de la Roulotte : y'avait ta mère, ton père et ta petite sœur. Ils vont bien. Ne quittez pas Konoha c'est pas la peine ils s'en foutent de vous à Oto. Oubliez ce qu'ils vous ont fait et rétablissez – vous. C'est la vie. _

_Moi je passerai pas toute ma vie à Kumo. J'te préviens quand je change d'adresse. Si c'est Zaku qui a cette lettre, tant pis, j'espère qu'il s'ennuiera pas tout seul. (tiens le coup mon gars des coéquipiers t'en perdras…)_

_Si ce courrier me revient je saurai que vous n'êtes jamais arrivés à Konoha. Si je n'ai pas de réponse avant une semaine, je m'adresse aux shinobi de Konoha : ne me prenez pas pour une conne, j'aurais quitté le village avant que vous soyiez arrivés à la frontière !_

_Sans rancune, mini genin !_

_Kita de Hokumon. »_

Elle plia le papier en deux, courut dehors chercher une enveloppe et un timbre sans enseigne ni symbole propre à Kumo mais écrivit un expéditeur derrière pour que le courrier puisse lui revenir au cas où.

Une fois la lettre envoyée, Tayuya se demanda s'il existait une formule pour rentrer en hibernation pendant deux jours, histoire que le temps passe plus vite. Sans transition elle repensa à Zannen. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait le niveau d'un Chuunin. Il était au moins Jounin. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi il n'était pas capable de le devenir officiellement et se dit qu'elle pourrait le savoir de Mizuki, puisque apparemment il crevait d'envie de vendre la mèche. Ma – Ai, lui, semblait un pro en Genjutsu, d'après ce qu'elle avait vu. Zannen et lui avaient l'air de se connaître depuis longtemps. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle avait mal au cou et qu'elle ferait mieux de trouver un médecin au cas où.

Elle en localisa un facilement et rentra chez elle pour prendre une douche. Pendant qu'elle se rhabillait elle vit la kubiwa pour la énième fois. Elle se demanda ce qui allait arriver si elle trahissait Orochimaru. C'était peut - être un peu tard pour y penser mais il n'y avait sans doute aucun moyen d'être libre que par la mort, maintenant qu'elle y avait donné son corps et sa vie. Et Anko ? Elle y arrivait bien, elle... Peut – être que Hokage avait pu y enlever la kubiwa. Elle se renseignerait. Elle décida alors, puisqu'elle était toute seule pour quelques jours, de passer à l'action avec Oto. C'était le bon moment pour commencer à assurer ses arrières définitivement.

Elle prit une autre lettre et l'envoya à Tsuchikage.

Elle ne trouva pas Mizuki de la journée.

Le lendemain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle allait râler mais préféra aller voir qui c'était.

« Qui c'est ? »

Elle entendit alors un bruit de frottement au sol et des pas. Une lettre avait été passée sous sa porte. Elle ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Elle referma à clefs et vît que c'était un courrier de Iwa no Kuni.

"Déja ?"

Tsuchikage lui avait répondu. Il semblait très prudent et la priait de l'être aussi notamment dans l'envoi de ses propres courriers. Il demandait négoce suite aux informations qu'elle avait délivrées et lui signala qu'ainsi il pourrait éventuellement lui accorder sa protection. Elle sourit et décida de répondre.

Elle passa le reste de son temps à s'accorder avec Tsuchikage. Un jour elle reçut la visite de quelqu'un qui se disait n'avoir aucun rapport avec Tsuchikage. Pourtant il était au courant du négoce. C'était un shinobi masqué qui lui montra un bandeau frontal rayé. Tayuya avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. En correspondant avec le pays de la Pierre et en évoquant le nom d'Orochimaru elle avait provoqué la curiosité de l'Akatsuki, qui avaient évidemement suivi toute l'affaire avant de se décider à intervenir. Naturellement Tsuchikage n'en saurait rien mais l'Organisation était derrière et avait fini par envoyer un "émissaire" en "civil" pour passer plus inaperçu.

Les choses s'arrangèrent très vite à partir de ce moment là. Tayuya les avait satisfait et elle l'était en retour. On lui assurait même de poster un espion endormi dans le même quartier qu'elle. Un contrat conclut tout ça définitivement.

A présent le pays de la Pierre tout entier tenait Oto au creux de ses mains. Plus exactement Akatsuki puisque Tsuchikage ignorait jusqu'à l'existence même de l'Organisation. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle s'était installée dans son pays.

Tayuya n'avait désormais plus rien à craindre du Village du Son et encore moins d'Orochimaru tant qu'elle restait à Kumo. Le contrat cesserait quand elle quitterait ce village.

La vérité était que l'Akatsuki recherchait Orochimaru depuis longtemps.

Le même jour elle reçut une lettre venant de Konoha et fît des bonds dans sa chambre, si bien que le voisin d'en – dessous donna des coups de balais dans son plafond.

« Eh Oh ! Ta gueule ! Viens me le dire en face si t'es un homme ! »

Tout de suite après elle ouvrit la lettre et s'assit par terre pour la lire. C'était Kin. Tayuya lâcha un immense soupir de soulagement.

« _Kita, puisque c'est sous ce nom qu'il faut t'appeler maintenant (c'est nul comme nom). Je suis bien vivante et Zaku aussi. On est à Konoha et on va bien. Anko aussi. C'est notre Sensei maintenant. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Zaku est resté longtemps dans le coma et il a une sale blessure à la tête. Mais ça va. _

_J'ai dit à personne pour ta lettre. Vaut mieux. Je sais même pas ce que tu fabriques et j'ai pas trop aimé que tu punisses Kabuto. Il allait nous aider depuis le début et c'est pas de la naïveté. _

_Je comprends toujours pas ce que je dois penser à propos de toi et même si tu nous trahis pour vérifier si on est bien à Konoha, essayez de venir nous chercher et on vous rejettera. En plus on a Suna à nos côtés maintenant. _

_Ce qui est sûr c'est que tu nous as sauvé la vie. Pourquoi ? _

_Et pourquoi t'es partie d'Oto ?Pourquoi les avoir trahis ?Il t'ont fait quelque chose ? Donne moi une bonne raison et débarrasse toi de ce sale nom de Hokumon, ESPECE DE SALOPE, sinon je te balance…_

_Merci pour Zaku._

_Tsuchi K. »_

Tayuya voulut l'incendier à distance mais son soulagement dépassa tout le reste. La kubiwa lui faisait un peu mal alors elle alla se coucher et dormit quelques heures.

En ouvrant les yeux elle réalisa que ça faisait un moment qu'elle entendait un bruit. Elle se leva d'un coup. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte et il n'était pas parti depuis un bon moment. Elle l'avait entendu dans son sommeil et ça faisait au moins une quinzaine de fois qu'il frappait. Il refrappa encore. Des coups réguliers, lents et étouffés. Tout ce qu'il faut pour être louche. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir et s'approcha de la fenêtre en tremblant. Elle prit son sac, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas défait, et se sauva sans réfléchir à la hauteur à laquelle elle sautait. Une fois pied au sol elle courut très vite sans se retourner, la anse de sa sacoche entre les dents. Son cœur lui aurait permis de courir encore pendant des kilomètres. Elle courut sans trop savoir où elle allait quand elle pensa soudain à Raikage. Elle se dirigeait vers son palais (car c'en était vraiment un) quand elle tomba nez – à – nez avec Mizuki. Elle s'arrêta pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Lui la considéra étrangement.

« Kita ? Qu'est – ce qu'il t'arrive ! »

Tayuya regarda derrière elle et se calma en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne.

« Me dit pas que t'es poursuivie…

- La ferme. Je faisais mon entraînement personnel, ça se voit pas ?

- Je vois… »

Mizuki regarda autour d'eux et lui sourit.

« Viens avec moi. J'allais voir Raikage. Fit - il comme s'il avait compris.

- Non. J'veux pas.

- J'y vais tout seul alors. Tu sais si t'es suivie il te faut une garde rapprochée. Je peux rester avec toi pendant quelques jours, si tu veux.

- Pourquoi pas ta mère ? Lâche – moi. »

Mizuki partit tout seul et elle attendit qu'il ait fait quelques pas avant de le suivre. Il sourit.

« Pourquoi tu marches si loin ? A cause de ta taille ? »

Tayuya voulut se jeter sur lui pour le dévorer mais elle se souvînt qu'elle n'était pas une bête sauvage... Elle accéléra la cadence.

Il pouffa de rire.

« Tu sais quand reviennent Ma - Ai et Zan' ?

- Non. Il leur faudra du temps rien que pour le trajet.

- Il passent par où ? Demanda Mizuki.

- J'sais pas. J'm'en fous…

- Hm. »

Tayuya leva les yeux vers Mizuki. Visiblement il voulait savoir.

« Ils t'ont rien dit ?

- Tu crois que je te mens ?

- Non… Non, c'est juste que… Zannen a l'air de t'apprécier pourtant. Et Ma – Ai aime tous ceux que Zannen aime alors... je pensais que tu savais quelque chose.

- Toute façon c'est confidentiel.

- Hm… Tu sais que Zannen est suivi par Raikage et que c'est que la deuxième fois qu'il le laisse partir juste avec Ma ?

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

Mizuki approcha de la porte et ouvrit pour laisser passer Tayuya.

« Toi d'abord. Lança - t - elle. J'te veux pas dans mon dos.

- D'accord… Tu sais ça devient vexant quelqu'un qui se méfie autant… Chez toi c'était sûrement Soa. Je lui ai demandé d'aller te chercher tout à l'heure. T'as eu peur pour rien !

- Pourquoi ? J'ai pas eu peur ! Fît Tayuya avec une grimace.

- Pour l'entraînement du soir. T'as manqué pas mal de jours.

- Et alors ? Et puis tu m'as toujours pas dit pour Zannen et Raikage.

- Ça t'intéresse ?

- NON.

- Hm. Zan' est très doué pour convaincre les gens. En fait il est doué tout court. C'est un surdoué.

- Ma – Ai me l'a dit.

- Il t'a dit aussi que Zan' était un « Essai de Kumo » ? »

Tayuya leva un sourcil.

« Un quoi ?

- Une expérience. Raikage a fait des expériences sur ses Shinobi."

Tayuya ouvrit de gros yeux.

"Hein?

- Naturellement, continua Mizuki, ce projet a échoué, et à part Zannen tous ceux qui ont subi les tests sont morts. Raikage en est très fier seulement sa "création" a un défaut. »

Tayuya regarda par la fenêtre de la grande salle et attendit la suite. Elle n'osa pas se demander pourquoi Mizuki lui racontait tout ça.

« Il y a toujours une contrepartie. Continua Mizuki. Et le revers de médaille est souvent cruel. Le corps de Zannen est recouvert de sceaux très compliqués pour le maintenir en vie. On ne les voit pas parce qu'il fait toujours bien attention. Ces sceaux sont si complexes que même Raikage ne les comprend pas tous. Le plus souvent c'est un Bonze qui doit s'en charger... Zan se retrouve avec un truc qu'il a jamais voulu mais qu'il a accepté par dévotion envers Raikage. Mais avec ça il consomme tellement de Chakra qu'un jour il ne pourra plus en produire. »

Tayuya pensa à Kimimaro et frissonna. Elle se retourna vers Mizuki.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

Mizuki ne répondit pas. Il rattacha ses cheveux et se retourna vers une porte qui s'ouvrait. Raikage parut. Le soleil se couchait.

« Konbanwa, Mizuki. Kita, je suis content de te revoir ! Comment tu vas ?   
- 'va...

- … Mizuki ?"

Mizuki acquiesça et le suivit. Raikage lui ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers Tayuya.

« Kita ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Euh… »

Tayuya se demanda soudainement pourquoi elle était là et se sentit bête.

"Non, non..."

Sur ces mots Tayuya tourna le dos et se demanda pourquoi Mizuki lui avait demandé de le suivre si c'était pour rester dehors.

« Passe me voir un de ces jours, Kita. Fit le Kage.

Ouais. »

En repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle oublia le reste et partit pour rentrer chez elle...

Fin du chap 9

ça devient n'importe quoi...


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : Fugue en Hokumon.

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas, etc... SAUF Raikage, Zannen ET Ma - Ai. + Tous les habitants de Kumo que Kishimoto a oublié de créer... héhéhé... (avec tous le respect que je vous dois, Kishimoto - Sensei...)

Genre : le genre du n'importe quoi.

Histoire : Cette fic est la suite logique de "D-MOLL". Pour résumer, Tayuya a "sauvé" Kin et Zaku des prisons avant qu'ils ne soient sacrifiés par Orochimaru, et s'est débarrassé de Kabuto en même temps (dans la foulée...). Du coup elle commence à réfléchir quant à son véritable rôle à Oto et se demande ce qu'il se passerait si elle partait en mission "seule" cette fois...

Dixième Double

Tayuya hésita avant de monter les escaliers pour rentrer chez elle. Elle sortit ses clefs et s'avança vers sa porte. Le hall était mal éclairé et elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas monter les escaliers ce soir – là.

« J'ai failli m'impatienter…Putain ça fait une heure que je t'attends... ! »

Tayuya sursauta et reconnut la voix. L'individu la contourna et s'appuya contre la rampe de l'escalier, entre elle et la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

« Sakon… J'pensais bien que t'étais dans le coin.

- Hm. Pouffa l'androgyne avec un sourire en coin.Tu sais, j'ai entendu la fenêtre s'ouvrir quand tu t'es échappée mais j'ai préféré attendre que tu reviennes.

- ..."

Donc Mizuki lui avait menti. Tayuya regardait Sakon depuis tout à l'heure. Elle n'avait pas envie de se méfier de lui, d'autant plus qu'il était venu sans son rouleau, et sans son frère. Sakon continua :

- Tu fuis. Alors tu as vraiment décidé de partir. Ne ? »

Tayuya se mordit la lèvre. Il sourit et sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

« Tiens. Attrape. J'ai largué Ukon quelques jours et ça va pas lui plaire… Tes vertèbres sont sûrement ressoudées mais j'ai dit que j'essaierai de te trouver pour te donner ça.

- Je dois partir de toutes façons. Tu ne m'as pas trouvée. J'en ai ma claque. J'vais voir ailleurs. J'vais sceller cette foutue marque et j'me casse..."

Sakon baissa la tête et sourit de plus belle.

- Ah ouais ? Fît - il en souriant de côté. Les points cardinaux ne sont pas dissociables, _Hokumon_… Il est trop tard, ta vie est elle - même scellée depuis que tu as laissé Orochimaru - sama te donner la kubiwa.

- M'en fous… Grogna Tayuya en s'approchant de lui. T'as qu'à dire à Orochimaru qu'il vienne me chercher ça m'étonnerait qu'il se déplace rien que pour moi tiens ! Vous non plus !

- Tu as peur de nous… ? Demanda – t – il calmement.

- NON ! J'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur de vous ! Dégage ! Rétorqua Tayuya de plus en plus énervée.

- … ? Ta réaction me dit le contraire…" Souffla Sakon en s'approchant d'elle lentement.

Tayuya déglutit difficilement. Elle n'avait toujours pas envie de se méfier de Sakon, pourtant...

"Tu sais, il est peu probable que Kabuto se soit enfui avec les gamins. C'est un individualiste… Qu'est – ce que t'en as fait ? continua - t - il sur un ton plus dur.

- Qu'est – ce qui t'étonnerait le plus, Sakon ? Va te faire foutre ! »

Sakon éclata de rire et continua à s'approcher d'elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Seulement, il n'était pas le seul à s'être caché dans l'ombre.

« Vous avez dépassé le périmètre. » Déclara une voix calme, tout près.

Sakon se retourna d'un coup et leva un sourcil. Une présence. Une présence qu'il n'avait même pas ressentie.

« Qui est là ? »

Un homme sortit de l'ombre du mur d'en face et s'approcha de Sakon.

« On dit que les hommes ne sont même pas capables de voir le Vent…

- Temee... C'est qui ce type ! »

L'homme s'avança lentement, d'un pas terriblement assuré. Sakon recula. Il leva les yeux vers le bandeau frontal qui brillait sous un rayon de Lune. Un bandeau hachuré. D'abord surpris, l'excitation du combat l'emporta tout de suite après. Il allait donner une bonne correction à ce type quand Tayuya le retînt par le bras.

"Quoi ! S'emporta - t - il en se retournant vers elle.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant. Orochimaru - sama ne te dira rien si tu gardes tout ça pour toi.

- Pff... Tu...

- Non. L'interrompit - elle. Tu ne m'as jamais vue et tu n'as rien trouvé à Kumo... Ukon n'a rien à savoir non plus."

Sakon la regarda une longue seconde sans bouger, sous le regard brillant du Mukenin d'en face.

Le Shinobi de Seimon serra les dents et se retira.

« Je vois…» Fît il en se dégageant.

Tayuya le regardait s'éloigner en se disant que c'était peut – être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait.

« Fais gaffe… Tu sais, Tayuya… Mon frère est complètement taré… » Fit - il sur un ton inquiétant.

Il descendit les escaliers sans la quitter des yeux. Tayuya lui tourna le dos.

L'homme n'était plus là. Elle alluma la lampe du couloir (elle y pense enfin) et vit qu'elle était seule.

La lumière avait tout dissipé. Même les voisins semblaient avoir repris vie. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté pendant les courtes minutes où Sakon était resté ici. Elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger, puis sortit ses clés et rentra. Elle mangea à peine, et alla se coucher avec l'étrange impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose.

Fin du chap 10


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : Fugue en Hokumon.

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas, etc... SAUF Raikage, Zannen ET Ma - Ai. + Tous les habitants de Kumo que Kishimoto a oublié de créer... héhéhé... (avec tous le respect que je vous dois, Kishimoto - Sensei...)

Genre : le genre du n'importe quoi.

Histoire : Cette fic est la suite logique de "D-MOLL". Pour résumer, Tayuya a "sauvé" Kin et Zaku des prisons avant qu'ils ne soient sacrifiés par Orochimaru, et s'est débarrassé de Kabuto en même temps (dans la foulée...). Du coup elle commence à réfléchir quant à son véritable rôle à Oto et se demande ce qu'il se passerait si elle partait en mission "seule" cette fois...

Bonne nouvelle pour **Sakoni**, avant que tu meures de chagrin, j'ai déjà prévu une suite (déjà écrite, du reste) et tu reverras notre Sakon qu'on aime tant... Le bouffon qui a cassé l'ambiance, c l'espion endormi de Iwa no Kuni. C pas un membre de l'Akatsuki, mais on lui a donné un bandeau rayé pour impressionner la galerie...lol.

Onzième Double

Elle put dormir plus tranquillement en sachant qu'elle était surveillée. Tsuchikage avait tenu sa promesse. Elle ne savait toujours pas si Akatsuki était vraiment dans le coup, mais en tout cas ça marchait. Elle était rassurée de ne rien craindre contre Orochimaru, mais pour le reste, elle ne se réjouissait pas trop.

Elle s'endormit en se demandant depuis combien de temps Zannen et Ma – Ai étaient partis. Ils ne lui manquaient pas mais elle s'ennuyait un peu des fois. Surtout le soir. Quand tout le monde était à ses occupations et qu'on ne faisait plus attention à elle. Des fois elle allait dehors tard pour voir du monde qu'elle n'aimait pas juste pour qu'il y ait une présence. Pourtant elle aimait être seule. Mais elle arrivait très souvent à se sentir vraiment seule, parce qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle aimait qu'on lui fiche la paix, mais pas qu'on l'oublie. Comportement illogique et dont la complémentarité est impossible à trouver. Au bout de quelques années qu'elle avait passées à Oto, ça lui avait passé, surtout quand Anko était partie : quand on est gamine, se retrouver seule est déjà pas drôle, mais quand on doit du jour au lendemain fréquenter que des mecs, mieux vaut s'habituer à la solitude. Elle y était donc arrivée par la force des choses, mais depuis qu'elle était à Kumo elle avait « régressé ». L'idéal, pensait – elle, était peut – être de n'être en compagnie d'une seule personne et toujours la même, pour s'y habituer complètement et pour qu'elle fasse partie, à la longue, de son environnement habituel. Une personne toujours avec elle, c'était la meilleure solution. Elle ne se sentirait plus seule, et en s'habituant à sa seule présence elle ne se sentirait pas envahie. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle s'endormit.

Tayuya ne dormit pas beaucoup. Elle se leva et fila directement sous la douche. Elle sifflotait sous l'eau chaude et emmerdait mentalement tout les voisins que ça dérangerait. Une histoire de savoir vivre.

Le ciel était encore gris par la petite fenêtre de la salle d'eau, et les nuages avaient une drôle de couleur par ici. On aurait dit qu'il y avait deux mondes : celui d'ici, et celui qu'il y avait l'air d'avoir derrière les nuages.

Elle regagna sa chambre entourée de serviettes et s'assit sur son lit pour sécher ses cheveux. Elle eût un petit pincement au coeur en se disant qu'à cette heure - ci Sakon devait encore être sur la route, à marcher vers Oto. Orochimaru lui demanderait certainement des explications. Elle changea mentalement de sujet et repensa à ce que Mizuki lui avait dit la veille sur Zannen. Elle se demanda pourquoi il le lui avait dit. Mizuki était de toutes façons un Mukenin et par définition il était un traître. On est pas un Mukenin quand on quitte Oto. Mais quitter un village comme Konoha est vraiment incompréhensible. Alors maintenant il pouvait bien mentir sur n'importe quoi, et peut – être même qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en rendre compte.

Tayuya balança ses cheveux devant sa figure et entreprit de les démêler. Elle ne voyait rien du tout et râlait toute seule. Quand il n'y eût plus de nœuds, elle renvoya tout en arrière et recoiffa correctement. En attendant que sa sèche (elle n'aimait pas le sèche cheveux parce que c'était trop bruyant) elle sortit sa flûte et la nettoya un peu avant de s'amuser avec. Il était neuf heures et nombreux furent les voisins qui voulurent la pendre, l'étrangler ou la noyer ce matin – là.

Elle se souvint que Anko et elle aimaient bien énerver les gens en faisant du bruit, surtout en allant réveiller les garçons le matin quand ils les avaient bien embêtées toute la journée d'avant.

Elle décida de ne pas aller s'entraîner, une fois de plus. Elle faisait ça exprès pour embêter Mizuki. Elle sortit dehors du côté où elle avait vu des peupliers et marcha dans la terre jusqu'au bord du terrain. Il y avait un ruisseau desséché et elle descendit dedans pour voir. Une sorte de paille étrange recouvrait le fond. Elle marcha jusqu'à la canalisation géante et se pencha pour regarder. C'était bouché par la terre et les mauvaises herbes. Elle haussa les sourcils et se demanda ce qu'était ce vieux trou pourri juste bon à planquer des morts. Il devait certainement se passer de drôles de choses là – dedans, la nuit. Elle ressortit du fossé et regarda les peupliers. Un arbre attira son attention. Elle s'appuya contre lui et ferma les yeux pour faire l'inventaire des sons qui tournaient autour d'elle. Si on ne pouvait pas voir le vent, on pouvait l'entendre. Les branches hautes soumises aux plus grandes rafales des courants aériens craquaient. Le vent sifflait à d'autres endroits et on pouvait aussi entendre l'animation de la ville. Tout était assez calme. Elle savait exactement où passait le vent et distingua plusieurs souffles à différents tons. L'un passait en haut, l'autre en bas, et le dernier se heurtait à tout et à rien. Il y avait du sol, du re et leurs tons voisins. On aurait dit une respiration. Elle s'assit par terre et essaya de faire passer le vent dans sa flûte en pressant des clefs pour voir s'il pouvait faire des sons. C'était un peu dur (oui, là quand même...). Elle remplaça le vent et le son partit loin. Très loin. Pas vers la ville. Avec le vent. Avec le Vent et vers le Nord.

Le son partait si loin et montait si haut qu'elle l'entendait détoner de plusieurs demi tons avant de disparaître complètement. Celui – là partirait vers le ciel, se disait – elle. Plus loin même. Dans l'espace et dans l'univers il se répandrait, et là – bas naîtraient d'autres harmonies. Peut – être que le Vent sur Terre était le résultat d'harmonies envoyées du fond de l'univers. Elle ne se sentait plus seule. Les musiciens avaient quelque chose d'égoïste qui les comblait au point de ne plus avoir besoin de mépriser le commun des mortels.

Elle retira l'instrument de ses lèvres et se dit que décidemment c'était dommage de ce battre avec.

Fin du chap 11

Bon il est tout gentil celui - là, il raconte rien, mais alors rien du tout, mais c la pause, c pour ça...


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : Fugue en Hokumon.

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas, etc... SAUF Raikage, Zannen ET Ma - Ai. + Tous les habitants de Kumo que Kishimoto a oublié de créer... héhéhé... (avec tous le respect que je vous dois, Kishimoto - Sensei...)

Genre : le genre du n'importe quoi.

Histoire : Cette fic est la suite logique de "D-MOLL". Pour résumer, Tayuya a "sauvé" Kin et Zaku des prisons avant qu'ils ne soient sacrifiés par Orochimaru, et s'est débarrassé de Kabuto en même temps (dans la foulée...). Du coup elle commence à réfléchir quant à son véritable rôle à Oto et se demande ce qu'il se passerait si elle partait en mission "seule" cette fois...

Bon ce chap il est long jsais pas pourquoi, mais il est looooooong... ! ça m'apprendra tiens...

**ptit advice : FUMER NUIT GRAVEMENT A LA SANTE, j'y suis pour rien si mes persos fument ! **

Douzième Double

En débarquant au beau milieu de l'entraînement, Mizuki la regarda de travers.

« Tu comptes progresser toute seule ? Ironisa – t – il.

- Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde. J'viens pas pour toi.

- Pour Zan', peut – être ? Ils sont revenus, au fait… »

Tayuya ouvrit de gros yeux.

« Ah ouais ?

- Tss… »

Mizuki retourna à son combat. Tayuya balaya le terrain du regard.

Ils étaient là – bas, avec Raikage. Zannen avait les poings sur ses hanches et semblait de bonne humeur. Ma – Ai aussi. Raikage parlait tout en tenant le bras gauche de Zannen, une fois de plus. Il avait l'air d'y accrocher quelque chose, sous sa longue manche (manche à la Dosu...). Zannen continuait de parler avec son coéquipier et remit sa manche quand Raikage eût fini. Tayuya fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Mizuki.

« Il faut le re-sceller en permanence. Fit - il. Seul Raikage peut le faire. C'est pas une vie, ça...

- Pourquoi ? Rétorqua Tayuya.

- Balance un mioche de 3ans sur une base de données informatique et tu verras…

- Un homme n'est pas un ordinateur. Répondit froidement Tayuya.

- Non, mais… »

Mizuki soupira et se leva. Tayuya fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

"Pourquoi t'as quitté Konoha ?

- ...

- J'dis pas ça pour t'emmerder mais c'est un village tranquille, que je sache c'est assez bien gardé et vous manquez de rien là - bas...

- ..."

Mizuki bloqua sa respiration et prit la parole en regardant ailleurs.

"Les problèmes ne sont pas toujours d'ordre pratique... Tu as pensé à la divergence d'idéaux ?

- Juste une histoire d'idéaux ?

- "Juste" ? T'es pas très tolérante..."

Tayuya soupira et se dit qu'ils se verraient au réfectoire.

Elle y arriva en même temps que Zannen et Ma – Ai qui ne s'étaient pas entraînés. Ils avaient l'air un peu crevés mais Zannen salua Tayuya de la main quand il la vît. Ma – Ai parut dire « bonjour » avec ses lèvres mais rien n'était moins sûr… Zannen frappa dans le bras de son coéquipier qui ne sembla même pas avoir mal et ils la rejoignirent. Elle était contente de les revoir.

« Pourquoi tu le frappes ? Demanda - t - elle à Zannen.

- Parce qu'il est blasé. Il pourrait être poli au moins...Comment tu vas ? T'as fait quoi pendant cette semaine ? Mizuki t'a pas embêtée ?

- Non. Fît Tayuya en essayant d'imiter le caractère de Ma – Ai. J'ai fait plein de choses. Je me suis arrangée avec mon village et mes anciens coéquipiers et c'est une bonne chose de faite.

- Ah ouais ? Devine quoi… Fît – il en s'asseyant et en posant sa joue sur son poing.

- Ta mission… Fît Tayuya qui s'était assise aussi.

_- Notre_ mission. On leur a ramené le cercueil… Fît Zannen à voix basse. Ils étaient choqués. Mais pour eux c'était une preuve incontestable de paix et Hokage – dono a tout de suite été d'accord de signer le contrat. Elle était contente. »

Zannen souriait. Ma – Ai non mais on avait l'habitude. Il prit la parole d'un air désintéressé.

« Bon le chef des Hyûga était vraiment refroidi mais bon… J'ai d'abord cru qu'il voulait nous tuer mais il nous a remerciés. On lui a parlé un peu du Raikage et…

- Vous l'avez balancé ! Fît Tayuya, amusée.

- Bah… Ouais. Zan' a dit qu'on avait manipulé Raikage qui est déjà pas très stable et on leur a promis qu'on ferait notre possible pour que ça ne recommence pas. On s'est excusés et on est repartis.

- Et ben…

- Ça t'épate hein ? »

Tayuya fronça les sourcils avant de se rendre compte que c'était une question.

« Bah… ça c'est ce qu'on appelle une B.A…

- Mouais… Fît Ma – Ai en jetant un coup d'œil vers Zannen qui dormait sur la table. Tiens j'vais peut – être pouvoir fumer un peu moi…

- Ah ? Tu m'en donnes une ? Demanda Tayuya soudainement intéressée.

- Tu fumes toi ?

- Ouais, et alors ? Fît - elle sur un ton qui disuada toute remarque.

- Tiens… Il va nous tuer quand il va voir ça… Chuchota Ma – Ai en regardant l'endormi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il veut que j'arrête. Lui il a arrêté y'a longtemps et il veut pas que je le nargue à côté. Là il va nous tuer… Fît Ma – Ai pas vraiment inquiété.

- PFF… Il a qu'à avoir de la volonté… Il dort ? Demanda – t – elle en se penchant sur lui.

Là il met son bras autour de sa tête pour pas qu'on le voie mais… Il dort. Répondit – il en soufflant un petit nuage.

Il est trop con en plus il est tourné vers toi… Gloussa Tayuya en essayant de prendre la fumée dans sa bouche sans la respirer.

- Bah... Il me fait confiance."

La question brûla les lèvres de Tayuya.

"Et toi tu lui fais confiance ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une... Répondit Ma - Ai sans hésiter. Tu sais, on se connaît depuis qu'on est gosses... Tellement que je me demande ce que je serais si on s'était pas connus. Pour ma part, je pense que j'aurais raté quelque chose."

Cette dernière réplique toucha Tayuya pour de vrai. Elle se dit qu'avoir confiance en quelqu'un était utopique. Que ça ne durait jamais longtemps.

_Dix ans en arrière, à Oto._

_"Tayuya ! Tu viens t'entraîner ? _

_- Oui... Et Anko elle est où ?_

_- J'sais pas... T'as pas besoin d'elle pour t'entraîner quand même... ?_

_- Non..._

_- A moins que t'aies peur de nous. _

_- Kidoumaro j'vais t'buter !"_

_Les cinq garçons éclatèrent de rire. _

_"Tu sais, un jour viendra où tu seras obligée de te débrouiller toute seule. T'es trop dépendante, on sera pas toujours là..." Fît un des deux jumeaux en s'approchant d'elle pour se pendre à son cou._

_"Ouhh ! Sakon l'amoureux !_

_- Encore une comme ça, Kidoumaro, et je t'étrangle... Menaça Ukon froidement, assis sur une pierre._

_- Quoi ton frère a besoin d'un garde du corps maintenant ? Demanda l'homme araignée en se faisant plus sérieux._

_- VOS GUEULES ! Gueula une voix autoritaire. _

_- Oh putain, la voilà l'autre... Soupira Jiroubou._

_- Oy ! Vous avez fini de vous engueuler de bon matin ? On vous a jamais appris la cohésion, merde ?_

_- Cohésion de merde de mes couilles... Marmonna Kidoumaro._

_- Anko, t'étais où ?_

_- Dans ton cul, Sakon ! Lache Tayuya, plutôt, jdois lui parler... Tayu ramène toi !" Ordonna Anko un poing sur la hanche. _

_Tous ces gamins la craignaient. Pourtant, elle n'était pas énormément plus âgée qu'eux. Elle était juste là avant eux._

_Tayuya la suivit. Sakon lâcha sa coéquipière à contre coeur. Ukon se précipita sur son frère dès qu'il fut "disponible". _

_"Non... Y'a que moi qui t'aime..." Fit - il en posant sa tête sur son épaule. _

Tayuya ferma les yeux. La suite, elle ne voulait pas s'en rappeler.

"Et toi tu fais confiance en quelqu'un ? Demanda Ma - Ai à son tour.

- Pff... Pas depuis longtemps. Fît Tayuya en baissant le ton de sa voix. Je crois que ma vision du monde est entièrement à revoir...

- C'est quand on est gamin qu'on est le plus sociable. Sur ce plan là Zan' a pas trop changé. Un ou une amie d'enfance ? Demanda - t - il en la regardant.

- Une. On peut dire ça... Répondit - elle en réfléchissant quelques secondes.

- Vous êtes fâchées ?

- Depuis quand t'es curieux toi ! S'emballa Tayuya.

- Pardon.

- Tu joues en fait... Se moqua - t - elle. Non, elle est juste partie, elle aussi..."

Tayuya regarda Zannen. Il tenait son bras droit enroulé autour de sa tête et on ne voyait plus que ses cheveux gris – violet. Son bras gauche était sous la table. En y réfléchissant, Tayuya réalisa qu'il avait l'air de toujours faire attention à ne pas trop bouger son bras gauche, pour éviter sans doute que sa manche ne remonte.

« Il y tenait à cette mission... »

Tayuya regarda Ma – Ai. Il était toujours calme et semblait bien connaître Zannen. Il savait certainement plus de choses sur lui que Mizuki. De temps en temps il jetait un coup d'œil à son coéquipier puis reparlait à Tayuya comme si de rien n'était.

Il ne semblait pas se méfier d'elle. Zannen non plus.C'est à ce moment - là que Tayuya eût des remords.

« Pourquoi il tenait autant à faire ça ? Demanda – t – elle.

- Parce que c'est rétablir l'équilibre des choses. Zan' pense qu'on n'est pas grand chose mais qu'on peut déjà faire ce qui est en notre pouvoir. »

Tayuya réfléchit quelques secondes. C'était peut - être là le raisonnement de quelqu'un qui vivait au présent.

« J'ai connu quelqu'un qui pensait comme ça… Fît – elle.

- Selon moi, celui qui pense comme ça est dans la meilleure position qui soit. »

Tayuya fronça les sourcils et eût un regard amer.

« Chez lui… Le sens de la justice est inné. » Continua Ma – Ai calmement, comme toujours.

Soudain il leva les yeux vers elle.

« J'ai une question à te poser. »

Tayuya leva les yeux vers lui, étonnée par son air trop sérieux.

« Tu ne serais pas flûtiste par hasard ?

- hein? »

Tayuya ouvrit de gros yeux.

« Comment tu le sais ?

- T'as un tic… C'est typique chez les flûtistes.

- Quoi ?

- J'avais raison… T'es flûtiste.

- ... »

Tayuya baissa les yeux et regarda ses doigts. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver en fait. Ma – Ai le faisait exprès et la testait depuis le début. Finalement elle s'était rendue compte toute seule de sa propre impulsivité, inutile, du reste. Une drôle d'ambiance s'était installée depuis que Zannen dormait. Elle devait absolument le dire maintenant. Elle leva la tête et ne quitta plus les yeux dorés de Ma - Ai. Comme s'il s'y attendait, il dit simplement :

« Je t'écoute. »

Tayuya ne le quitta pas des yeux pour savoir s'il l'écoutait vraiment. Elle mordit sa lèvre et son regard se fit inquiet.

« Je compte rester à Kumo. Je pense… Commença – t – elle en baissant le ton.

- Ah… Fît Ma – Ai d'un air satisfait.

- Puisque c'est décidé et que j'ai tout fait pour assurer mes arrières, je peux le dire. J'ai aucune raison de partir pour l'instant.

- …

- Et je ne me considère pas comme un Mukenin parce que le Village que j'ai quitté s'appelle Oto.

- … »

Ma – Ai ne disait rien et ne réagissait pas. Ce qu'elle disait n'avait pas de logique en soi mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Elle n'était pas très rassurée mais il la regardait toujours dans les yeux avec cette confiance et ce calme.

« Là – bas y'a rien de bon... Mon maître, celui qui a construit le village, à fermé ses frontières n'importe comment et a réduit les pays voisins à rien, à séparé des familles et tout ce qu'il veut c'est être fort. La seule personne bien que j'ai connue là – bas est partie il y a longtemps mais à l'époque j'y comprenais rien. J'étais persuadée d'être une favorite ou une privilégiée et j'étais fière de servir mon maître. Quant à mes coéquipiers... jpeux pas faire grand chose pour eux. T'as déjà entendu parler d'Oto, non? Demanda - t - elle pour briser la glace.

- De réputation oui, j'ai entendu parler de ces histoires de frontières et de ce Sannin très puissant qui a créé ce village. Je sais aussi qu'il a concentré toutes les priorités sur sa force militaire en délaissant les autres. Non, celui qui quitte ce village ne peut pas être considéré comme un Mukenin. »

Tayuya recommença à lui parler en le fixant pour être le plus crédible possible. Elle ne savait plus comment convaincre quelqu'un sans mentir.

« ... Et Kita, c'est pas mon vrai nom… C'est la dérivation de la Porte Cardinale qui m'a été attribuée en intégrant mon groupe… Hokumon, la Porte Nord… C'est pour ça que je me suis pas trop cassé la tête en m'appelant Kita. Juste pour une histoire de point cardinal. Pff... J'voulais pas donner l'impression de trahir mon village alors que j'étais même pas sûre de le quitter pour de bon…

- Normal.

- Je te demande pas de me dire que c'est normal… Fît Tayuya qui ne s'arrêtait plus de parler. Mon vrai nom est Tayuya.

- Ça ressemble déjà plus à un nom…

- Je sais que je ne retournerai jamais à Oto. Je veux juste trouver un village où je serai en sécurité, et tant pis si personne ne le comprend. J'vivrai toute seule, mais au moins j'aurai sauvé ma peau…

- …

- Mon maître avait entraîné des genin pour en faire des sacrifices… Mais comme ils ne lui servaient plus à rien, il les a jetés en prison et les battait à mort. Je commence à réaliser à quel point ce qu'il a fait n'est pas humain. Aujourd'hui et pour longtemps j'espère ils sont à Konoha sous la tutelle de mon ancienne coéquipière et j'espère aussi qu'ils deviendront assez fort plus tard pour ne plus se faire écraser comme ils l'ont été. »

Ma – Ai cligna des yeux et il sembla à Tayuya qu'il y avait une petite lueur d'expression, pour une fois. Il eût un semblant de sourire et lui dit :

"Et c'est pas une B.A., ça peut - être ? Toi et Zan' vous êtes pareils. »

Tayuya rougit. Là, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire.

« Tu vivras pas toute seule. Si tu as besoin d'un appui il y a ici des bras qui peuvent en devenir pour toi. »

Ma – Ai jeta le filtre de sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

« Donc, j'espère qu'à Kumo tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. »

Tayuya sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être aussi compréhensible. Ma – Ai était un exemple d'humanité.

« Mouais... Fît - elle d'une petite voix. Jvais peut - être rentrer, maintenant.

- Tu parles… Mouais, j'vais vous ramener dans vos chambres… Fit

Ma - Ai en regardant Zannen qui dormait toujours.

- Hey ! J'ai pas besoin de nounou !

- Lui si…

- T'es dégueulasse avec lui… Fît Tayuya d'une voix grave.

- Bah… Il me le rend bien. »

Ma – Ai lui fit un clin d'œil exceptionnel et se pencha au – dessus de Zannen.

« Oy ! Zan'…

- …

- Merde, ça fait combien de temps qu'il dort là... Zan' !"

Il sembla à Tayuya déceler une pointe d'inquiétude chez Ma - Ai. C'était sûrement exceptionnel, ça aussi. Zannen devait avoir le sommeil lourd.

"Zaaaaaaaaaaaaan'… Allez debout... »

Ma – Ai sans expression prit un verre et le remplit d'eau. Tayuya ouvrit de gros yeux.

« Tu… Tu vas pas faire ça ?

- Si. Il est bien endormi là... »

Ma – Ai approcha le verre de Zannen et le versa sur sa tête. L'endormi bougea un peu et leva doucement la tête.

« Tu vois ? Il est même pas choqué… » Fît le "criminel" en soupirant silencieusement.

Zannen leva une tête d'endormi suprême et ouvrit à demi ses yeux noirs.

« Ma'i… Enfoiré…

- Tu te réveillais pas. »

Tayuya finit par s'amuser de la scène. Ses coéquipiers passaient leur temps à se faire des coups de ce genre à la différence qu'il n'y avait jamais rien de plus.

Zannen laissa retomber sa tête sur la table et la releva d'un coup.

« Oy ! On rentre. Tu vas pouvoir dormir…"

Zannen se tenait à la table pour ne pas y retomber. Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé. Tayuya se dit que c'était bizarre.

"Ma'i... On y va, ne? " Fît - il alors que le bras qui le retenait tremblait et lâcherait bientôt la table.

Ma – Ai sembla s'inquiéter encore une fois.

"Oy, attends bouge pas..."

Tayuya regarda Ma - Ai mais lui - même ne quittait pas l'autre des yeux.

"Zan' ?"

Comme l'autre ne l'écoutait plus Ma - Ai prit le bras gauche de son coéquipier et souleva la manche. Le bras gauche de Zannen était attaché par des sangles noires. Avant de les détacher, Ma - Ai se retourna vers Tayuya.

« Qu'est – ce qu'il a ? Demanda – t – elle en s'inquiétant un peu.

- Appelle Raikage, s'il te plaît… Demanda Ma – Ai.

- hein?

- Il peut tomber dans le coma très vite."

Zannen ouvrait les yeux de temps en temps mais il semblait extrêmement fatigué. Tayuya obéit. Elle courut jusqu'au palais qui était juste de l'autre côté du terrain d'entraînement.

Elle ouvrit la porte et courut jusqu'à la salle. Elle frappa fort à la porte en se demandant comment Zannen pouvait tomber dans le coma.

« Entrez. » Fît une voix venant de l'extérieur.

Tayuya ouvrit la porte de la grande salle éclairée. Raikage était en pleine conversation avec Mizuki. Ce dernier la regarda étrangement.

« Kita ?

- Raikage – sama, je peux vous voir en privé ? Demanda – t – elle en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

- Je suis désolé, Kita – san… Mais je ne peux vraiment pas venir pour l'instant.

- C'est urgent… S'il vous plaît…

- C'est à propos de quoi ? Demanda – t – il sans patience.

- Raikage – sama… Emit Mizuki calmement. Vous savez, je peux attendre…

- Certainement pas… » Fît le Kage de Kumo, inflexible.

Tayuya se mordit la lèvre. Ele ne savait pas si elle pouvait en parler devant Mizuki, même si il avait l'air bien plus au courant qu'elle.

« C'est pour Zannen… » Fit - elle.

Il était 13 heures passées…

"Si c'est ce que je pense... Ma - Ai est avec lui? Demanda Raikage

- Oui.

- Donc ça va... Je n'ai pas besoin de venir."

Tayuya resta médusée devant l'air désintéressé de Raikage. Elle préféra laisser tomber. Il ne viendrait pas de toutes façons.

Une fois dans le couloir elle jura et courut dans l'autre sens en se disant qu'il ne fallait apparemment pas compter sur lui.

Une fois retournée là où était Ma – Ai, elle vit que Zannen avait meilleure mine.

« Oy !

- Ah… Raikage n'était pas là ? Demanda - t - il.

- Tu vas bien toi ? Demanda Tayuya en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

- Ouais, ça va… Répondit Zannen en refermant ses sangles. Désolé."

Tayuya n'osa pas demander plus.

"Un mauvais sceau... Raikage a du se planter... Marmonna Zannen avec une mine enfantine.

- Un Kage n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Dorénavant c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Fît Ma – Ai qui avait retrouvé son calme olympien.

- De quoi ? Demanda finalement Tayuya.

- On t'expliquera plus tard. Fît Ma – Ai. Toi Zan' tu vas rentrer chez toi et dormir jusqu'à demain... ok?»

Zannen acquiesça comme un gamin et se leva doucement. Ma – Ai le surveillait sans en avoir l'air. Tayuya suivit sans rien dire. Elle se disait que Mizuki ne lui avait peut - être pas menti. Zannen n'habitait pas loin. A côté de l'aire d'entraînement passait une ruelle blanche au volets en bois brut. Zannen ouvrit une des portes et entra. Il avait encore l'air fatigué et leur sourit vaguement.

« Dors. Fit Ma - Ai. On va faire un tour et on reviendra ce soir.

- Pourquoi il est pas venu Raikage ? Demanda Zannen.

- J'sais pas… Fît Tayuya. Il était avec Mizuki et avait l'air trop occupé.

- Pff… Tu parles… Lança Ma – Ai. On repasse tout à l'heure, Zan'.

- Ok. »

Il referma la porte.

« Quel enfoiré, cet Raikage… » Souffla Ma – Ai sans émotion.

Tayuya sursauta et regarda vite s'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. Heureusement non. Ma - Ai n'avait pas l'air de craindre Raikage.

"Tu crains toi, vraiment... Fit - elle.

- pourquoi? C'est la vérité. Raikage est un menteur, un manipulateur et un sadique déséquilibré mentalement."

Tayuya regarda autour d'elle de nouveau.

"Euh... ça aurait pas un rapport avec un truc que Mizuki m'a dit ? Pendant que vous étiez pas là il m'a parlé des essais de Kumo et des sceaux… »

Ma – Ai secoua la tête.

« Quel enfoiré, lui aussi… Il en crevait d'envie de te le dire… De toute façon Zan' m'a dit qu'il s'en fichait que tu saches ou pas. Au moins j'aurai pas besoin de t'expliquer.

- Comment il sait, Mizuki ?

- Raikage a du lui dire. Ils se voient souvent.

- Ça craint, non ?

- Un peu… Enfin faut être sacrément fort pour y comprendre quelque chose…

- Aux sceaux ?

- Ouais… Ils contrôlent toutes sortes de choses par le Chakra, ce qui fait que Zan' a pas besoin de composer les signes pour invoquer ou faire certaines techniques. La plupart de ses jutsu se composent mentalement. Tous ces sceaux sont contrôlés et simplifiés à leur base sur son bras gauche mais pour éviter de gaspiller son flux de Chakra ces clés sont elles – mêmes verrouillées par Raikage et par un bonze qu'on va voir régulièrement.

- Et tout à l'heure alors il s'est passé quoi ?

- Tout à l'heure c'était tellement mal foutu que son Chakra s'est épuisé tout seul. Il n'en avait déjà pas beaucoup en revenant de mission. Tu parles qu'il dormait bien…"

« Au fait, c'est quel Kage celui – là ?

- Rai. Fît Zannen en répondant à côté.

- Non c'est pas ça qu'elle demande, baka… C'est Hachidaïme. Fit Ma - Ai en ouvrant une fenêtre.

- Wha… »

Tayuya leva les yeux au plafond. Chez Zannen étaient peints des roues sur tous les plafonds.

Puis elle regarda Zannen. Il avait l'air complètement en forme, maintenant.

"Bon, on va vraiment partir, là… Fit Ma - Ai. Zan', si tu dors pas…"

- Hai… Hai… J'y vais…

- Merci ! Allez file je ferme à clefs…

- Bonne nuit ! Lança Zannen avec une voix brisée qui laissait deviner qu'il se jetait sur son lit.

- N'importe quoi… Soupira Ma – Ai.

- Pff... Gloussa Tayuya, réellement amusée.

- Ça ira mieux demain, va... »

Il faisait nuit, dehors. La fenêtre de la chambre de Zannen était encore allumée et Ma – Ai alla taper dedans pour qu'il éteigne. On entendit une voix râler et la lumière s'éteignit.

« Il est pénible quand il est comme ça…Un vrai gamin.

- ça arrive souvent ?

- Heureusement non… Quand tu connais la raison…»

Ils marchaient vers l'appartement de Tayuya.

« J'ai dit à Zannen ce que tu m'as dit à midi."

Tayuya y repensa soudainement. Elle se demandait encore si elle avait bien fait.

"T'as bien fait. Fît Tayuya qui sentait sa conscience s'alléger un peu, finalement.

- Il a rien dit de spécial. Il m'a juste demandé si t'étais scellée toi aussi…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas, mais il m'a dit que si tu venais d'Oto, tu devais certainement avoir une marque.

C'est ce que Raikage lui a dit il y a longtemps quand ils ont parlé d'Oto.

- Mouais..."

Ma - Ai s'arrêta devant la porte de l'immeuble, les mains dans les poches.

" Je n'ai jamais fait confiance à Raikage. Zan' le sait mais lui ne se méfie pas assez…

- Hm."

Tayuya ne savait pas trop quoi dire à ça.

Elle alla se coucher la tête vide. ça avait été une grosse journée pour tout le monde.

Fin du chap 12

Super long ce chapitre, mais bon... Il fallait bien ça. Pour Tayuya, elle fume pas pour de vrai, c'est un réflexe qui vient des défis stupides qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire à Oto...


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : Fugue en Hokumon.

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas, etc... SAUF Raikage (bien que jm'en passerais), Zannen ET Ma - Ai.

Genre : le genre du n'importe quoi.

Histoire : Cette fic est la suite logique de "D-MOLL". Pour résumer, Tayuya a "sauvé" Kin et Zaku des prisons avant qu'ils ne soient sacrifiés par Orochimaru, et s'est débarrassé de Kabuto en même temps (dans la foulée...). Du coup elle commence à réfléchir quant à son véritable rôle à Oto et se demande ce qu'il se passerait si elle partait en mission "seule" cette fois...

Treizième Double

"TAYUYAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Tayuya ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Elle était bien dans son lit, il était sept heures du matin, on était vendredi et un malade l'appelait derrière la porte.

Elle se leva d'un coup, bien décidée à massacrer celui qui osait faire ça (l'autre tambourinait toujours), et ouvrit la porte d'un coup avec une mine qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui.

"Zannen ? Non mais t'a pété un cable ou quoi !

- Ohayo gozaimasu ! Fit le Chuunin en s'inclinant. J'temmène, on va en mission !

- QUOI !"

Tayuya ferma les yeux et lui claqua la porte au nez pour se retenir de le frapper.

"J'vais t'en foutre, des missions, moi..." Marmonna - t - elle en allant dans la salle de bains.

Tandis qu'elle essayait de démêler ses cheveux, l'autre attendait patiemment.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il refrappa.

"Tu veux mourir ? ça m'étonnerait que t'ait récupéré tout ton chakra j'préfèrerais pas te lever la main dessus !

- Bon, pardon..." Fit une voix sans fierté.

Tayuya eût un sourire satisfait. Elle alla à l'évier et but au robinet, puis s'habilla rapidement.

"Je DETESTE qu'on me réveille violemment...

- Je sais...

- Alors qu'est - ce qui t'a pris ?

- Bah... Je te dirai rien."

Tayuya alla vers la porte et ouvrit. Zannen portait toujours des manches longues.

"ça va. Entre.

- Arigatou... Fît Zannen sans la quitter des yeux. C'est beau chez toi.

- Mouais... J'aime pas trop les couleurs mais ça va... Bon explique moi ta putain de mission... Soupira Tayuya en se laissant tomber sur une chaise comme un cow boy. Et depuis quand y'a des missions ?"

Zannen éclata de rire et posa sa main sur le mur.

"Pff... Les Shinobi font toujours des missions, tu le savais pas ?"

Tayuya oublia de répondre.

"Tu savais pas ? Répéta Zannen en penchant la tête.

- MAIS SI J'LE SAVAIS ! Baka."

Tayuya ferma les yeux et se retourna vers son évier pour laver quelque chose.

"J'pensais pas que tu faisais la vaisselle..." Emit Zannen en s'approchant de l'évier.

Tayuya lâcha une assiette.

"Ah... Cassé... Fit Zannen en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Et qui d'autre à part moi la ferait ! Bordel, j'suis pas une chochotte non plus ! Meeeeeerde... C'est ta faute !"

Zannen se ramena avec un balai et prit les morceaux dans ses mains couvertes de ses manches.

"Je sais. Une chochotte quitterait pas Oto no kuni pour venir ici.

- Touche pas tu vas te couper. Autre chose, j'te signale que la vaisselle j'la faisait pour six personnes à Oto quand ça me tombait dessus !

- Ah... Moi j'aime bien l'eau.

- Pas moi c'est crade. Touche pas j'te dis !

- Tu te laves comment si t'aimes pas l'eau ?

- Avec de l'eau ! Mais c'est pas pareil !"

Zannen réfléchit deux secondes et se releva pour se poser contre le frigo.

" Ton équipe te manque ? Tu devais bien avoir des gens là - bas. T'as laissé tout le monde ?

- Il a bien fallu. Fît Tayuya en jetant les morceaux de céramique dans la poubelle. ça t'intéresse ?

- ...

- De toutes façon c'était devenu l'enfer, là - bas. Au début ça allait pas trop mal, mais tout le monde à commencé à voir les chose à sa manière pour se protéger, sûrement... Et puis ça a été chacun pour sa peau à partir de ce moment - là. Expliqua - t - elle en renvoyant ses cheveux en arrière.

- C'est logique.

- C'était bien, mais avant. Y'a longtemps. Maintenant Oto n'a plus aucun avenir. Orochimaru - sama en a peut - être un, mais c'est celui de la chute d'Oto. Un village ne pourra jamais survivre tant qu'il en sera le chef..."

Tayuya ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains et les passa sous l'eau.

"De toutes façons, ils ne me manquent pas parce que je ne suis plus attachée à eux.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Zannen en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la table.

- ... Ils ont tous trop changé. D'ailleurs, _nous avons _tous changé."

Zannen sourit et tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre. Tayuya se rattrappa.

"Enfin... Avant je les amais bien. Certains beaucoup même. Le changement a été brutal et j'ai du suivre. J'y suis arrivée mais c'était pas drôle. Moi j'aime Oto. C'était un beau village et il était bien construit et bien habité. Avant il y avait neuf conservatoires. Maintenant il n'y en a plus qu'un et il est géré par la Défense. Mes coéquipiers ne sont même pas musiciens."

Tayuya secoua la tête avec une mine dégouté. Zannen regardait toujours dehors mais il avait l'air de l'écouter. Elle le regarda à son tour pour savoir ce qu'il faisait mais il se retourna vers elle au bout de quelques secondes où elle ne parlait pas. Donc il l'écoutait. Tayuya détourna le regard.

"Tu dois être soulagé pour ta mission." Fît - elle sur un ton neutre.

Zannen ferma les yeux et sourit.

"Ouais... J'étais même tellement content en rentrant de Konoha que j'ai pas trop fait attention à moi. Admit - il.

- J'ai vu ça... ça t'arrive souvent ?

- Non... Heureusement. J'en ai beaucoup mais des fois il s'épuise tout seul...

- Wah... ça fait peur ça...

- Plus maintenant. C'est facile pour moi de savoir où j'en suis. Seulement des fois j'ai envie d'aller un peu plus loin... Seulement mes limites se rapprochent de moi au cours du temps."

Zannen fuit du regard et se mordit la lèvre.

"Bon, cette mission, je t'ai toujours pas expliqué. Reprit - il pour changer de sujet. Ma'i est allé voir Raikage sama et lui a demandé une mission. En fait il veut s'éloigner un peu du pays. On part tous les trois. Ma'i en veut à Raikage pour hier.

- Pas toi ?

- Non. J'vois pas pourquoi je lui en voudrais. Il s'est juste trompé. Il s'occupe de moi depuis que je suis tout petit avec Suiheisen, le bonze. S'il avait voulu me faire du mal il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Mais Ma'i ne lui fait pas confiance quand même.

- Bah... Pourquoi on part tous les trois ?

- Tu veux pas venir ?

- Si."

Zannen sourit en coin.

"Enfin, j'm'en fous mais... ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas servi à quelque chose et...

- Je peux comprendre ça." Coupa Zannen.

Elle commença à rassembler le peu d'affaires qui lui appartenaient pendant que Zannen essayait de sortir des sons avec sa flûte.

Au bout de cinq minutes, alors qu'elle enfilait une tunique, elle entendit quelque chose qui la fit tomber par terre. Elle s'était pris les pieds dans la anse de sa sacoche.

"Putain de µ¨ù$!§ de mes !¨£... Merde...

- Tu t'es fait mal ?" Demanda une voix dans la pièce voisine.

Tayuya rappliqua en se tenant l'épaule.

"Non mais je rêve... !"

Zannen était en train de regarder la flûte sous tous les angles.

"C'était toi y'a deux minutes ? Demanda Tayuya, consternée.

- ça marche par combinaisons de clés, c'est ça ?

- A...

- Je crois que je les ai trouvées.

- Hein ? Fit Tayuya médusée.

- C'est cent fois plus simple que le sitar de Raikage...

- J'tinterdis de dire que c'est simple ! J'en ai bavé pour apprendre ! J'avais même pas de profs fixes !

- J'ai pas dit que c'était simple, j'ai dit que c'était plus simple que le sitar.

- Y'a un sitar chez Raikage ?

- Ouais. Un vieux truc qu'ils héritent de kage en kage... Bon t'es prête ?

- Ouais...

- On y va alors..."

Tayuya démonta sa flûte et la rangea.

"Tu l'emportes en mission ?

- Euh... Ouais... J'l'ai toujours sur moi...

- ça te va bien le vert.

- Euh ouais merci."

Fin du chap 13

Maai : Zannen, t'es qu'un ahuri...

Zannen : Merci... YY


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : Fugue en Hokumon.

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas, etc... SAUF Raikage (bien que jm'en passerais), Zannen ET Ma - Ai.

Genre : le genre du n'importe quoi.

Histoire : Cette fic est la suite logique de "D-MOLL". Pour résumer, Tayuya a "sauvé" Kin et Zaku des prisons avant qu'ils ne soient sacrifiés par Orochimaru, et s'est débarrassé de Kabuto en même temps (dans la foulée...). Du coup elle se demande ce qu'il se passerait si elle partait en mission "seule" cette fois...

Quatorzième Double

Ma - Ai les attendait au bout de la rue.

"Bah dis donc, vous en avez mis du temps..." Fit - il sans le penser, aurait - on dit...

Zannen rattrappa le rouleau que lui envoya Ma - Ai.

"La mission. Alors tu viens aussi ? Demanda - t - il à l'attention de Tayuya.

- Ouais.

- Bien... Fit Ma - Ai. Allez, on file."

Pressé de partir, Ma - Ai ouvrit la marche. Ils quittèrent le village et s'approchèrent d'un autre par le Nord. Tayuya n'avait jamais vu cette partie du village. Elle était moins déserte et plus verte que les terres qui séparaient Oto de Kumo. Il y avait des collines couvertes d'herbe et des peupliers comme ceux qu'on pouvait voir de sa fenêtre. Ma - Ai expliqua la situation : par - là des Shinobi de Yuki no Kuni projetaient de prendre le Pays de la Roulotte en contournant Kumo. Raikage ayant signé un traité avec Kasakage, c'était de leur devoir de repousser les premiers éclaireurs. Yuki no Kuni n'était pas un pays puissant. Il était à peu près au niveau de Nami no kuni. La mission était classée rang C.

"Ah... Souffla Zannen en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. ça fait du bien de sortir !

- Profites - en, Raikage était de bonne humeur...

- Ma'i, arrête... Soupira Zannen. C'est pas sa faute.

- T'es trop indulgent, Zan'... Fit gravement Ma - Ai. Un jour il te tuera."

Zannen parut avoir peur mais ne dit rien. Il regardait marcher son coéquipier en fixant sa veste rouge.

"Si on n'avait pas été là hier, tu serais certainement dans le coma en ce moment. Je ne veux plus que tu ailles le voir. Tu iras voir Suiheisen.

- M'énerve... Marmonna Zannen entre se dents.

- Oy..."

Les deux se retournèrent.

"Vos gueules. On est surveillés.

- Ah ouais?

- Puisque je vous l'dis..."

Les deux zozos continuèrent leurs chamailleries pendant encore quelques secondes et Tayuya trouva un intérêt fou à l'herbe qui recouvrait le sol... Elle était verte et elle ressemblait vraiment à de l'herbe. Il y avait même une fourmi.

"On est surveillés. Fit Ma - Ai soudain.

- Non sans blague... Souffla Tayuya exaspérée.

- Bon, le pro, viens par - là y'a un problème." Chuchota Ma - Ai sur le même ton.

"Tu vois, on est entourés de neuf Shinobi.

- Neuf ?

- Ouais.

- Ok. On avance et on fait comme si de rien n'était.

- Hai, Boss.

- ça te va, Tayuya ?

- Ouais."

Elle soupira. Elle n'avait jamais pris l'habitude de travailler en équipe autrement qu'en dressant des Kekkai. Ils reprirent la marche et Ma - Ai sortit trois rouleau. Il posa le premier par terre et se mordit le pouce pour écrire.

Zannen montait la garde.

"Vous êtes des habitués ma parole... ? Demanda Tayuya qui les observait.

- Ouais... 20/20 en travail d'équipe si tu veux mon avis ! Fit fièrement Zannen en frappant son poing sur sa poitrine."

Ma - Ai secoua la tête et ouvrit un deuxième rouleau.

"_Kuchyose no jutsu..." _Murmura - t - il.

Rien ne se produisit. Tayuya haussa les sourcils.

"C'est quoi ?

- ça va venir. Fit Ma - Ai en rangeant ses rouleaux.

- Ma'i y'a quelqu'un là - bas.

- Tiens - toi prêt. Tayuya reste entre nous deux.

- Hey ! J'peux me protéger toute seule !

- Discute pas. Fit Zannen."

Tayuya râla pendant deux minutes mais les autres ne disaient rien. Elle se tut.

Un Fuuma Shuriken attérit à côté d'eux.

"Là, il est fort. Emit Ma - Ai à peine étonné. Il a brisé mon _genjutsu_.

- On dirait un coup de Mizuki. Ricana Zannen en retirant le Shuriken de l'arbre. Je le garde tiens."

Tayuya pouffa de rire. Quelqu'un passa très vite derrière elle. Elle envoya un kunai dans une direction et un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

"Bien joué, Tayuya ! Fit Zannen un peu trop spontanément.

- Le prochain il est pour toi si tu te calmes pas... Menaça - t - elle.

- _Bunshin._ Fit Ma - Ai.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna son coéquipier en désanglant son bras gauche sous sa manche.

Quatre Shuriken Fuuma leur foncèrent dessus de quatre directions différentes.

"_SUITON ! Mizu no Yoroi !"_

Sans bouger un seul doigt Zannen éleva une barrière d'eau autour de ses coéquipiers.

"Ils jouent avec nous ou quoi ?

- C'est sûrement de la famille à Mizuki... Plaisanta Zannen. Autant de Shuriken fuuma...

- Mais non... Mizuki son truc c'est les étoiles géantes...

- Pareil..

- Non..."

Tayuya leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient en mission et ils passaient leur temps à s'amuser.

La barrière d'eau tomba. Quatre Shuriken géants gisaient autour d'eux.

Trois immenses créatures firent trembler le sol. Leurs bouches cousues, l'absence d'yeux, Tayuya ne les avait pas vues depuis longtemps. Les trois horreurs s'avancèrent.

"C'est à toi, ça ? Demanda Ma - Ai d'un air blasé.

- Ouais. J'ai pas le droit de jouer ?

- Heureusement que j'ai rien invoqué tout à l'heure, moi..." Soupira Zannen.

Le reste de la mission fut un jeu d'enfant.

Les créatures se prirent plein d'armes et de jutsus dans la gueule au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient, et ripostaient.

"C'est pas drôle, on n'a plus rien à faire..." Souffla Zannen en souriant de côté.

- Bon ben... On rentre. Proposa Ma - Ai.

- C'était trop facile.

- Bon il en reste, mais on aura qu'à dire à Raikage qu'on les a tous tués...

- Tu vas vraiment le faire ?

- Ouais...

- Ma'i... T'es cruel... Ricana Zannen.

- Non. Juste terriblement rancunier."

Tayuya les suivait en silence. Pas mal la promenade.

Fin du chap 14

Encore un chapitre qui ne sert à rien...


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : Fugue en Hokumon.

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas, etc... SAUF Raikage (bien que jm'en passerais), Zannen ET Ma - Ai.

Genre : le genre du n'importe quoi.

Histoire : Cette fic est la suite logique de "D-MOLL". Pour résumer, Tayuya a "sauvé" Kin et Zaku des prisons avant qu'ils ne soient sacrifiés par Orochimaru, et s'est débarrassé de Kabuto en même temps (dans la foulée...). Du coup elle se demande ce qu'il se passerait si elle partait en mission "seule" cette fois...

Merci à **Sakoni **qui est toujours aussi fidèle à la cause d'Oto no Kuni YY... Et à **Redblesskid's **! Et oui c rare les fanfiqueuses qui s'intéressent aux Shinobis d'Oto ! Très rare même ! Personne ne les aime... TT Seule une élite de la population en est capable ! lol, je crois qu'il vaut mieux d'ailleurs parce que je vais me faire des ennemis en parlant comme ça, moi...

Sinon je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : ANNONCE GENERALE je suis persuadée que Mizuki est le personnage clé de Naruto et qu'il met la raclée de sa vie à Orochimaru quand il veut ! (Et là Orochimaru débarque : Mizuki ? C toi qui disait pouvoir me vaincre? kukuku... - Moi ? Mais non ! C pas moi c cette mégalomane de Maai !)... Désespérant, enfin...

Quinzième Double

Un chat gratta à la fenêtre de Tayuya toute la nuit. Elle envoya d'abord des trucs dessus puis arriva un moment où elle n'eût plus rien à portée de main.

« K'soooooooaaaaaaaaa… Oh putain… »

Elle se leva et, avec un regard menaçant, se planta devant la vitre.

« Quoi ! »

Le chat miaulait, à présent. Il la regardait avec des yeux ronds qui avaient quelque chose d'étonnamment triste. Tayuya lui ouvrit. Le chat entra.

« Non mais y'a pas idée de réveiller les gens à cette heure – ci… J'te préviens j'ai pas de croquettes… »

Le chat ronronnait. Il s'assit par terre et attendit. C'était une sorte de chat gris.

« Voilà… En plus j'vais m'entraîner demain moi… Et comme par hasard j'dois être debout dans trois heures ! J'm'en fous je dors moi… Merdeeeuuuu... »

Elle se recoucha en s'enroulant dans sa couverture.

« Allez hop – là dodo… »

Le chat sauta sur son lit et lui flanqua la trouille.

« Argh ! Tu veux quoi ? Allez dors et fous moi la paix… »

Il se mit à ronronner et se blottit contre elle. Elle lui caressa la tête deux minutes et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Tayuya eût l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques minutes. Elle aurait du être hyper énervée en se réveillant mais étrangement, non. Elle s'étira et eût l'impression d'avoir bien dormi malgré tout. En se frottant les yeux, une mèche orange devant la figure, elle se demanda pourquoi ce chat était venu la voir. A Oto c'était pareil. Le peu de chats qu'il y avait la suivaient et c'était très chiant. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vît que le chat n'était plus dans son lit. Elle se leva et vit qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ni sous le lit. Finalement, intriguée, elle ne le trouva nulle part, ni dans les placards, ni sous les meubles, et les fenêtres et portes étaient pourtant fermées. Elle essaya de l'appeler avec de la nourriture mais rien à faire.

« J'ai rêvé ou quoi ? »

Le temps d'aller prendre une douche et elle sortit. Pour une fois elle arriva en avance et tous les shinobi n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, personne n'avait encore commencé sérieusement. Tayuya fronça les sourcils et se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de dormir.

Ni Zannen, ni Ma – Ai ni Mizuki n'étaient là.

Elle s'assit par terre et se dit qu'elle se battrait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ma – Ai arriva.

« Ohayo. Lança Tayuya en le regardant d'en bas.

- Ohayo. Zan' n'est pas là ?

- J'croyais que tu le savais. S'étonna Tayuya.

- Il est pas chez lui, ni chez Raikage, ni chez Suiheisen… Justement je l'ai cherché. »

Ma - Ai haussa les épaules nonchalament.

Tayuya leva un sourcil.

« Il a dit quoi Raikage ? Demanda - t - elle.

- Bah… J'l'ai pas vu en fait... Il était pas chez lui. Fit Ma - Ai en sortant une cigarette.

- T'as demandé à Mizuki ?

- Non. Il est où ?

- Jsais pas... »

Ils s'entreregardèrent un instant puis Ma – Ai s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Il est forcément avec l'un des deux, alors…

- Ouais. »

Les autres commençaient à s'entraîner. Tayuya et Ma – Ai en firent autant en attendant.

« T'es une bête en Genjutsu il paraît ?

- J'suis pas nul. Et toi ?

- C'est mon domaine de prédilection, héhé... Fit elle fièrement.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais. Et Zan' ?

- Pff... Lui c'est un pro en tout. En Ninjutsu, naturellement, en Genjutsu et en Taijutsu. Moi j'aime bien le Taijutsu sinon…

- Pas moi…

- En général les femmes pas trop, oui… »

Tayuya allait protester quand ils virent Raikage arriver sur l'aire d'entraînement.

Ils se levèrent en même temps et allèrent à sa rencontre.

« Ohayo gozaimasu, Raikage – sama…

- Douzo… Ma – Ai…

- Vous ne sauriez pas où est Zannen, par hasard ? Demanda le Chuunin nonchalament.

- Par hasard ? Non… Fît – il en souriant. Mais en vérité, oui. Il est en mission. »

Ses interlocuteurs écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Qu... ?

- Hein ?

- Zan' ? En mission ?

- Oui. Je l'y ai envoyé cette nuit. Il avait pas l'air bien et je l'ai envoyé chercher un bonze plus expérimenté dans la montagne.

- Impossible... Il était crevé, il a du dormir toute la nuit… Assura Ma – Ai. Et vous l'avez envoyé en mission dans cet état ?

- J'ai arrangé le problème. Je l'ai juste envoyé pour régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes. Il reviendra d'ici deux semaines. Du temps d'aller et de revenir...

- Et on peut pas le rejoindre ? Demanda Tayuya.

- Non... Il doit déjà être loin, et j'ai besoin de vous ici...»

Ma – Ai ne dit plus rien. Tayuya reprit la parole.

« Il est parti seul ?

- Avec d'autres shinobi de classe supérieure pour l'escorter. Ça s'est décidé très vite…

- Je vois ça. »

Ma – Ai prit Tayuya par le poignet et partit. Il avait l'air très contrarié. Raikage commença l'entraînement.

« C'est impossible… Même avec d'autres shinobi, Zan' ne serait jamais parti sans nous le dire. Surtout s'il avait un problème... Il serait au moins venu me voir avant. Y'a un complot là – dessous… Je m'en doutais hier mais maintenant j'en suis sûr.

- Un complot ?

- Raikage convoque Mizuki plus que régulièrement… Il bloque le seul jutsu qui permet à Zannen de se défendre contre lui… Là il l'envoie en mission sans prévenir personne avec une excuse improvisée et Mizuki qui n'est pas là… Quelque chose va nous tomber dessus… Il faut le rattraper.

- Si Raikage ment depuis le début, il t'a sûrement dit des conneries aussi tout à l'heure… Si on va là où il nous a dit, on se trompera sûrement. Pensa Tayuya gravement.

- Qu'est – ce qu'on peut faire d'autre… »

Ma – Ai secoua la tête et soupira avant de reprendre son calme.

« L'impulsivité n'arrangera rien… On peut aussi faire confiance à Zan' et attendre encore un peu… »

Tayuya acquiesça, le regard inquiet elle aussi. Ils décidèrent de s'entraîner en attendant, pour se défouler. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était concentré.

Midi sonna. Tayuya rentra chez elle pour prendre une douche avant d'aller au réfectoire. Elle ne pensait pas que Zannen ait pu partir en mission. Ma – Ai avait raison. Ça sentait le piège à plein nez. S'il n'avait pas trouvé là un bon moyen de se débarraser d'un dangereux surdoué, il cherchait sûrement à les faire quitter le pays momentanément, Ma – Ai et elle, mais pour quelle raison ? Elle se lava vite fait et courut au réfectoire.

Ma – Ai était tout seul et semblait vraiment inquiet. Quand il la vit arriver il reprit son air blasé.

« Ah… T'es là.

- Ouais… Euh, Ma - Ai... »

Elle voulut lui demander si il savait quelque chose mais c'était une question idiote.

La journée passa très lentement. Chacun rentra chez soi. La nuit fût un enfer… C'est cette nuit - là que Tayuya comprit comment on pouvait s'attacher à une personne sans _forcément_ en dépendre physiquement.

Fin du chap 15

"Dark shines bringing me down, making my heart feel sore, 'cause it's goooooood !"

C'est ce qui me vient en tête avec ce chapitre. C'est là que ceux qui aiment les happy end vont être déçus...

Désolée.

à suivre.


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : Fugue en Hokumon.

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas, etc... SAUF Raikage (bien que jm'en passerais), Zannen ET Ma - Ai.

Genre : J'ai bien dit qu'il y avait des morts, au début, non? Et bien ça arrive... (j'ai du mal à dire ça, quand même... TT)

Histoire : Cette fic est la suite logique de "D-MOLL". Pour résumer, Tayuya a "sauvé" Kin et Zaku des prisons avant qu'ils ne soient sacrifiés par Orochimaru, et s'est débarrassé de Kabuto en même temps (dans la foulée...). Du coup elle se demande ce qu'il se passerait si elle partait en mission "seule" cette fois...

Je suis un assasin ! Au secours... TT

Mwahahahahaha ! Voici le chapitre le plus court de tous je pense. Le plus horrible aussi.

Seizième Double

Tayuya se leva en catastrophe avec la peur de s'être levée trop tard ; il était 7 heures du matin. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi. Décidemment, le peu de tranquillité qu'elle avait réussi à acquérir en venant à Kumo s'était envolé. En même temps que Sakon, en même temps que Zannen. Le peu de sécurité aussi. Ce kage ne valait pas mieux qu'un autre, et un pays dépendait de son gouverneur nécessairement.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit dehors. Un immense vide régnait. Ma – Ai n'habitait pas loin de chez elle. Le bâtiment d'en face. Il était dehors et fermait la porte de l'immeuble.

« Ma'i…

- Je vais voir Raikage. Il faut que je lui dise ce que je pense de lui… »

Tayuya ne dit rien. Elle se dit aussi que c'était une bonne idée.

Ils marchèrent ensembles jusqu'au Palais, sans rien dire. Tayuya frappa à la porte de la salle.

Raikage ouvrit.

« Ohayo, Raikage – sama… Fît Tayuya.

- Ohayo… Ma – Ai…

- …

- Entrez. »

Ils entrèrent et virent Mizuki, à contre jour placé devant la fenêtre. Il se tenait à plusieurs mètres de Raikage. Visiblement, il n'était pas tranquille.

« Mizuki… Qu'est – ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Ma – Ai, le faisant sursauter.

- Je reviens de mission… Fît – il a mi – voix. Tu tombes bien, Ma – Ai, il fallait que je te parle…

- Tu sais où est Zannen, c'est ça ? Demanda Ma – Ai immédiatement.

- A Konoha. Ils y sont tous. »

Ma – Ai leva un sourcil. Tayuya pencha la tête sur le côté. Raikage s'était effacé de la conversation et laissait se débrouiller ses shinobi. Ce spectacle l'amusait au plus haut point. Pour un peu il peindrait la scène.

« Konoha ? Encore ? C'est quoi cette mission… ? Demanda Ma - Ai qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Détruire ce foutu traité de Paix. Emit Raikage, froidement.

- Pourquoi ? » Demanda Tayuya, la voix blanche.

Mizuki allait répondre mais le Kage l'interrompit.

« Parce qu'ils nous ont trahis ! Ils ont recommencé ! »

Ma – Ai sursauta.

« Quoi ? Ils ont fait quoi ? »

Mizuki lui répondit gravement :

« Pardi… Ils ont tué… Zannen est mort. »

Ma - Ai n'eût aucune réaction lisible sur son visage. Cependant son corps trembla imperceptiblement.

"Tu mens. Tu dis que Zannen est allé là - bas pour détruire le traité de paix suite à une erreur de leur part, et cette erreur serait le meurtre de Zannen ?

- Ma - Ai... La mission a mal tourné. C'est tout."

Mizuki soupira d'impatience. Il fit craquer ses doigts pour briser le silence. Il sentait le regard de Ma - Ai l'écraser alors il n'osa pas tourner les yeux vers lui.

"Mizuki... Touji Mizuki... Ce que tu dis ne colle pas. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, pas vrai?"

Le ton de Ma - Ai se fit plus calme. Mizuki n'aimait pas ça. Il ne le laisserait pas tranquille. Tayuya regarda Raikage, observateur-spectateur, puis Ma - Ai, qui exerçait une sorte de pression psychologique sur le Chuunin qui ne savait à présent plus où se mettre.

"Mizuki, je parie que tu ne peux même pas tourner la tête vers moi et me répéter en me regardant _dans les yeux _ce que tu viens de me dire."

Mizuki ignora simplement Ma - Ai. Il n'avait pas le choix. Tayuya comprit alors que Ma - Ai tenait le Chuunin au creux de ses mains. Elle se tourna alors vers Raikage.

"Et vous? Demanda - t - elle.

- Hm? Répondit Raikage comme s'il venait d'être sorti de ses pensées.

- Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé... Qu'est - ce qu'il est arrivé à Zannen ?

- Mizuki vous l'a dit. Il s'est fait tuer en allant à Konoha. La mission a mal tourné et toute l'escouade s'est faite coincer par ceux qu'on appelle les Anbu.

- Les Anbu n'attaquent pas sans raison. Je connais Konoha un peu mieux que vous."

Raikage tiqua. Puis il commença à la regarder d'un air suspicieux. Le regard de Tayuya se fit plus froid. Elle avait à faire avec un menteur. Oeil pour oeil dent pour dent. Advienne que pourra.

"Je viens de Konoha. En réalité. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que j'avais peur de ne pas obtenir l'asile...

- Kita, tu sais que le fait de m'avoir menti pourrait remettre en cause ton droit d'asile ? Où irais - tu si je te renvoyais ?"

Tayuya ne répondit pas et continua son oeuvre.

"Pourquoi Zannen et ses coéquipiers se sont fait attaquer à la frontière ?

- Parce qu'ils voulaient rentrer à Konoha...Tout simplement. Les Anbu ont pris cette tentative pour attaque. Ils se méfient tellement de Kumo qu'ils n'ont pas cherché à en savoir plus..."

Tayuya secoua la tête. Il fallait garder son calme avec un Kage.

"Pff... Peut - être qu'ils ont raison de se méfier de Kumo...

- Hm?

- Ecoutez - moi... Je sais que Konoha ne place _jamais _ses Anbus aux frontières... S'ils avaient voulu rentrer, ils seraient d'abord tombés sur des Juunin... Il n'y a pas de Anbus aux frontières de Konoha... Vous mentez.

- Je sais tout ça sur Konoha... Mais cette fois c'étaient bien des Anbu. C'est justement pour ça qu'ils ont trahi. Ils n'avaient pas à utiliser des Anbu pour mes shinobi alors qu'ils ne sont habituellement jamais placés aux frontières."

Tayuya avait du mal à ne pas se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler. En mentant à son tour, elle avait réussi à faire croire n'importe quoi à Raikage. Elle avait la preuve qu'il mentait. Mais elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Juste avoir recours à la seule chose que peuvent faire les faibles : maudire leur ennemi.

Raikage se retourna soudain vers Mizuki de qui il avait perdu le contrôle : Ma - Ai était déjà en face de lui et tenait un dialogue _privé _dont Raikage n'avait pas pu prendre part. Ainsi Mizuki avait certainement _parlé_. Tout lui glissait entre les mains à présent. Il avait totalement perdu le contrôle de la situation. Encore une dernière cabriole et l'_artiste _parvînt à s'eclipser en beauté.

"Mizuki, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais te donner ton nouvel ordre de mission..." Fit - il en allant chercher un rouleau.

Mizuki leva les yeux vers le Kage et Ma - Ai retourna vers Tayuya.

"On s'en va. Mizuki...

- ..."

Raikage envoya un regard plus qu'insistant à Mizuki qui put à peine répondre à Ma - Ai du regard.

Tayuya et Ma - Ai sortirent du Palais.

"J'ai su ce que je voulais savoir... Fit Ma - Ai plus froidement que jamais. Merci d'avoir occupé Raikage. Mizuki ne pouvait pas parlé.

- Il est manipulé ?

- Il se sert de Mizuki pour tout lui mettre sur le dos, on dirait... Mais je crois qu'il n'a pas menti de toutes façons... Pour Zannen... Je veux dire."

Tayuya n'osa à peine tourner les yeux vers le Chuunin. De toutes façons son visage avait l'air si habituel.

"Raikage ment. Je lui ai fait admettre des choses fausses sur Konoha. Fit Tayuya pour briser la glace.

- Tu m'étonnes.

- Je lui ai dit que je venais de Konoha pour être crédible, mais il n'a à peine pensé à ça tellement il pensait à son propre discours."

Ma - Ai trouva encore le moyen de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il se retourna subitement.

"Tayuya... Tu as dit que tu venais de Konoha?

- Ouais... Sinon j'aurais jamais pu savoir s'il mentait...

- Quitte ce pays avant demain."

Fin du chap 16

Je crois que je suis encore en train de modifier la fin de cette fic... Kuso...

à suivre...


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : Fugue en Hokumon.

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas, etc... SAUF Raikage (bien que jm'en passerais), Zannen ET Ma - Ai.

Genre : quasi - deathfic...

Histoire : Cette fic est la suite logique de "D-MOLL". Pour résumer, Tayuya a "sauvé" Kin et Zaku des prisons avant qu'ils ne soient sacrifiés par Orochimaru, et s'est débarrassé de Kabuto en même temps (dans la foulée...). Du coup elle se demande ce qu'il se passerait si elle partait en mission "seule" cette fois...

Voici le dernier chapitre. Enfin... !

Dix - septième Double

"J'ai aucune raison de rester ici, moi.

- … »

Ma – Ai tordait ses doigts pendant que l'autre parlait. Il y avait une lumière en moins dans son regard.

Tayuya regardait par la fenêtre de chez Ma – Ai. Celui – ci reprit la parole sur un ton presque habituel.

« Soit. Avec Zan' on avait fait une promesse… Tout ce qu'il a fait était juste… C'est à mon tour maintenant.

- ...

- J'en ferai jamais autant. Je crois que je n'ai pas fait le centième de ce qu'il a fait...

- …

- Toi pars… Va loin et trouve mieux… Avant que Raikage ne se serve de toi comme il s'est servi de Mizuki et des autres. »

Ma – Ai parlait calmement. Tayuya ne disait rien. Elle aurait eu du mal à rajouter un mot de plus. Elle lui adressa un dernier regard avant de sortir. Elle eût du mal à lui souhaiter :

« Bonne chance.

- Tu vas où… ?

- A Konoha.

- C'est bien. »

Ma – Ai ferma les yeux et sourit.

« Il t'aimait bien, Zan'… File à Konoha et passe le bonjour pour lui… »

Le lendemain, Ma – Ai ne vînt pas s'entraîner. On ne le vît pas de la journée. Le surlendemain non plus. Ni les trois jours qui suivirent. Entre temps elle avait écrit une dernière fois à Konoha. Elle y disait qu'elle partirait et ne s'arrêterait peut - être pas de marcher, et d'ailleurs elle ne savait pas où elle pourrait aller. Elle demandait aux enfants de saluer Anko pour elle, parce que maintenant elle comprenait ce que c'était de partir d'un pays comme ça.

Elle passerait peut - être par Konoha, mais rien n'était moins sûr : les Oto no Shi était recherchés comme criminels de classe S et elle serait sûrement mise à mort. Elle se demandait s'il était possible de vivre sans passer aucune frontière, là où personne ne décidait de la vie des gens. Quand Ma - Ai refit surface, il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui s'était reposé pendant cette semaine. Mizuki ne se montrait plus depuis quelques jours. Le traité de paix avec Konoha sautait une fois de plus, Raikage n'y était sûrement pas étranger et il s'était débarrassé d'une erreur dangereuse en envoyant Zannen en mission suicide. Peut - être même qu'il avait poussé le cynisme en se servant d'un homme en qui déjà peu de gens avaient confiance. Un mukenin de Konoha par exemple.

Tayuya franchissait les portes de Kumo, sa sacoche en bandoulière comme la première fois où elle avait mis les pieds dans ce pays.

Ma – Ai la regardait de loin. Tayuya s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis passa les portes. Dehors elle vit que le printemps allait arriver.

_"Tenez le coup jusqu'au printemps..."_

"Pff... Quelle connerie."

Tayuya se demanda si, quitte à passer par le pays de la Roulotte, elle ne ferait pas mieux de se débarrasser de Kasakage par la même occasion. C'était juste une drôle d'idée. Il neigea et le vent souffla pendant bien une heure après que les portes de Kumo se soient fermées, mais elle ne pensa pas à râler.

Elle marcha toute la journée et arriva aux frontières du Pays de _La Roulotte _le soir. Elle traversa le pays sans s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas changé mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

Avant d'arriver à la frontière d'Oto, qu'elle n'appréhendait même pas, quelqu'un apparut à côté d'elle.

Quelqu'un dont le bandeau était hachuré. Elle ne prêta pas attention à lui et il ne dit pas un mot pendant la demi – journée qu'il fallut pour traverser Oto. Elle ne sut pas si on l'avait vue, elle pensa que si mais que personne n'osa venir. Elle sortit sa flûte et joua une dernière fois pour son pays. Elle jouerait suffisamment longtemps pour que toutes ces harmonies atteignent tous les coins de l'univers. De là elle espérait que Ma - Ai irait bien.

Elle ne s'arrêta que pour nouer un bandeau autour de son cou. Un bandeau de Chuunin de Kumo.

L'homme au bandeau hachuré ne la quitta que le soir, quand elle eût atteint la frontière de Konoha.

Là elle s'arrêta devant les portes et rangea sa flûte dans sa sacoche. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle allait entrer, ou passer son chemin, vers l'Ouest. De toute façon elle était libre maintenant.

FIN


	18. Coda 1

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : Fugue en Hokumon.

Disclaimer : Rendons à César ce qui est à César… Bon bref mis à part Zannen,

Shinpai Ma – Ai et Raikage, les persos présents ici ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : Pas de changement.

Histoire : Brève suite avec plus d'explications sur les évènements. L'action se déroule entre Konoha et Kumo. Megalokage fait vraiment n'importe quoi avec ses fics… Mais du moment qu'il fait mu-muse…

**Temee à tous les Shinobi et Kunoichi d'Oto !**

**Ce chapitre de transition est volontairement minuscule. Les phrases en italique sont des pensées ou des souvenirs.**

_**CODA 1**_

Kumo gakure no sato...

"Alors elle est partie ?"

Ma - Ai leva les yeux vers celui qui avait parlé. Il avait les cernes d'un insomniaque.

"Oui. Répondit le Chuunin. Ce matin... Pourquoi voulais- tu me voir ? Qu'est - ce que tu as fait ces derniers jours, Mizuki ?

- ...

- Oh et puis... ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance..."

Le ton qu'il employa fut fatal.

L'homme en face avait la tête baissée et les cheveux dans la figure. C'est sans le regarder qu'il commença à parler, adossé au mur, sur un ton totalement instable.

"Ma - Ai... Raikage - sama vient de Tsuki gakure no kuni... C'est un Mukenin. Il est venu se réfugier ici, bien loin de son pays, pour accéder au statut de kage et se protéger de Tsuki. Les Shinobis de Tsuki, Yûkage compris, n'attendent que le jour où ils pourront coincer ce _traitre_... Son châtiment sera sans aucun doute la mort. Moi je vais quitter le pays...

- Quitter le pays ? Pourquoi ? Et quel rapport avec Raikage ? »

Les questions de Ma – Ai s'enchaînaient sans émotion. Comme d'habitude a priori.

« Vers Suna, je pense... J'aimerais aller à Suna. Pas trop loin de Konoha, histoire de rester à leur portée...

- Mizuki...

- ça fait une semaine que j'ai pris ma décision. Non en fait j'irai d'abord à Konoha et j'irai me présenter à Godaïme... Je ne l'ai jamais vue. Il parait que c'est une femme...

- Mizuki... Tu vas aller me prendre une douche froide tout de suite... Menaça Ma - Ai.

- Inutile. Je suis parfaitement calme.

- …

- Tu voulais renverser Oan, non ? Continua le Mukenin de Konoha. Vas- y, il faut qu'il paie. Moi je ne dois pas traîner...

- Je ne comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir, Mizuki...

- Ma – Ai tu sais, la trahison... N'est qu'une question de point de vue... Trahir d'un côté arrange bien l'autre et vice versa... Tout n'est que fonction du côté duquel on se place…

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Tsuki no kuni...

- Kita le savait, elle... Rétorqua Mizuki en levant la tête.

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme si elle était morte… Elle a fait comme toi, elle est partie. Grand bien lui fasse…

- Tu nous prends toujours pour de simples traîtres ?

- Ne mets pas tout le monde dans le même sac, Mizuki. Toi, tu as trahi Konoha. Elle n'a fait que sauver sa peau. Aujourd'hui, il faut qu'elle retrouve un endroit ou vivre convenablement. Toi, tu ne fais que courir en pensant trouver un abri toujours meilleur. Mais aucun asile ne te protègera de ce que tu essaie de fuir, Mizuki. »

Ce dernier sembla ne pas l'écouter. Ma – Ai ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre de toutes façons.

"Tu veux dénoncer Raikage à Tsuki gakure no sato ?" Demanda – t – il froidement.

Mizuki s'exprima soudain, rêveur :

"Laisse - moi encore trahir ce village..."

**A suivre.**


End file.
